Dealing with Superstars
by survivetheworst
Summary: AU/Fluff. It's just another day of school, except one thing. Inuyasha Takahashi. He's only the most famous person in Japan. Naturally, he has to come to MY high school. Everybody is thrilled about it, except for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha nor any of the songs used throughout this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I rolled up my car window and stepped out.<p>

Just another day of school. Except one thing; Inuyasha Takahashi.

He's only the most famous person in Japan. Naturally, he has to come to MY high school. Everybody is thrilled about it, except for me. No, it's not because he's a half demon. I have nothing against the demon race, half or not. It's because singers like him are usually stuck up and shallow.

The best part?

He's a 12th year, like me.

Yeah, maybe I am judging him, but it's not like he even wants to come here. Who would? It's one of the many public high schools in the area. You'd think he'd have a tutor, or at least just go to private school, but no.

I'm just so damn lucky sometimes.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed, walking up to me, holding Miroku's hand. "Are you excited about Inuyasha coming here?" I looked at Miroku, who I know is Inuyasha's friend. I shrugged.

"You know I'm not."

She smiled and nodded, "I know. But Miroku was saying how cute you and Inuyasha would be together," she wiggled her eyebrows and they walked away.

I'm surprised I haven't seen Mr. Populars' limo pull up yet.

To my surprise, I saw his trademark silver hair flash by as he parked his motorcycle right next to me. He looked at me as he put his keys in his pocket.

I narrowed my eyes, grabbed my backpack out of my car, and slammed the door before walking away.

"Oh, Kaggie," my sister, Kikyo was saying to me at our lockers, which are one space away from each other. The boy who had the one in between them had moved away a month ago. "He's SO cute. What do you think?"

I didn't need to ask who she was talking about. My prep of a sister is obsessed with Inuyasha Takahashi. I shoved a book in my locker. "You _know_ what I think."

I fumbled around through the mess to find my algebra book, when a hand started to turn a combination into the locker next to me, and Kikyo was gaping.

No, no, no. For the love of Kami, no. But yes, it was. I looked up to see Inuyasha, who smirked at me. "Well if it isn't Ms. Grouchy," he said. I sighed. Kikyo looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Asshole." That wasn't my best comeback, but I just slammed my locker and walked away.

"You really should work on that temper of yours!"

Sango shook her head at me in homeroom. "Kagome, be nice. You don't even know him!"

I shrugged. "I don't care. I can't believe my luck, though." You know, out of all the lockers in the school, his is right in between mine and Kikyo's. Being the most popular girl at this school, she'll probably end up dating him. I don't want to watch them make out everyday.

I looked up and muttered, "Speak of the devil…" His eyes met mine, and I crossed my arms and turned back towards Sango. "There _is_ a God out there, who is obviously punishing me for being mean to my sister all these years."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Takahashi, why don't you sit behind Ms. Higurashi? Raise your hand, Kagome."

I banged my head against my desk, and raised my hand. I could practically feel him smirking, I could practically feel every pair of eyes in the room on me, but I just put my hand back down and moved my head up slightly to see Sango looking at me from the chair next to me; she's smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

I felt a poke at my back, and gritted my teeth.

It's days like this I curse the idea of "extended homeroom."

After the tenth poke, I turned around and said, "What do you want?"

Everyone talks during this period, because nobody really takes the hour to do homework. And yet everybody turned their attention away from their conversations to look at me, and I wasn't even loud.

He cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

I want to hurt him. I clenched my fists and turned back around. When everybody went back to their conversations, a balled up piece of paper landed on my desk. I stared at it, knowing Inuyasha threw it, but I made no move to open it.

He started poking me again.

I took a deep breath to keep from screaming and opened it up.

(AN: **Kagome**, _Inuyasha)_

_What's your problem, cutie?_

**You, and don't call me that.**

_Why not, cutie?_

**Can't you go after a girl that wants you? My sister's obsessed, go talk to her.**

_Why would I want to talk to someone that can't stop obsessing over who I am?_

He makes a good point. **Why would you want to talk to someone that doesn't like who you are?**

_I dunno, you're hot?_

I ripped the paper in half and got up to throw it away. When I got back to my seat, there was already another paper on my desk. I turned to Sango and made a gun with my finger, pretending to shoot my brains out. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

I sighed and slumped in my chair.

This will be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax," Inuyasha said, first period. What, you thought I would have the luck of _not_ having this class with him? "I was kidding." I didn't talk to him since the note. Yes, I do know he was 'just messing around'.

I sighed and looked down at my algebra book. "Look, I don't care about the note, so why do you care so much about explaining it to a girl you don't even know?"

"You're Kagome Higurashi. You live in a shrine, you love horror movies, you're best friends with Sango Taijiya, who is dating my best friend, Miroku. You have a sister named Kikyo, who is the most popular girl in school, if that matters." I raised an eyebrow. "And that's all I can tell you right now, besides that you hide your strong feeling of love for me by acting the way you do." I laughed bitterly.

"Strong feeling of love, right, that's it."

He grinned. "It's okay, I know you feel like you don't have a chance with me. Typically you wouldn't, but because you've put so much effort into pretending you hate me, we can go see a movie tonight."

I laughed, right as the bell rang. "No," I said simply, before walking out of the room.

Thank Kami Inuyasha isn't in my language class. I sat smiling, but then remembered why I hate this period.

"Hey," Kouga said, sitting down. He's the 'bad boy' of school. He doesn't hang around with the popular group, but he is popular. "You're looking good today," he said, turning around in his seat and smiling.

"So, did I look bad yesterday?" His smile faded and he sighed.

"Why don't you just agree to go out with me already? Everybody knows it's gonna happen." No, I do not have thousands of boys asking me out. It's _usually_ just Kouga.

"But don't you know the answer already?" I asked, looking at my book.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at 8." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but after tonight, you have to stop asking me out every single day."

"It's okay, after tonight, you'll be begging for me to date you." He winked and turned around. I sighed as Sango raised an eyebrow at me, and I turned to face the wall.

Why couldn't today be just another Friday?

History and science passed uneventful, and I was thankful to get to lunch. I love sitting outside with my friends.

Sitting down next to Sango, I looked at Miroku and something hit me. Miroku is the only person Inuyasha knows at this school…

"Hey, stranger," Inuyasha sat next to me. I bowed my head and didn't look at him.

Ayame came to sit across from me, and she looked at me with sad eyes. "You're going out with Kouga tonight," she said it as a statement, not a question.

"What!— " Inuyasha started, but I don't want to hear him. "Ayame, I just want him to leave me alone, and he said after one date he will…"

"I believe he also mentioned how you'll be begging to date him," Sango laughed.

Ayame shrugged. "It's just…"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"I don't blame you. But I'm going to go sit with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, so bye."

Once she walked away and was avidly talking to her friends, I said, "She blames me."

"I would too," Sango said grinning. "But don't worry, she never stays mad at you."

"You turned _me_ down, and you're going out with _him_?" I glanced, annoyed, at Inuyasha.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You know him?"

Miroku sighed. "He isn't Kouga's biggest fan."

"Join the club," I muttered, standing up to leave.

"Then why won't you go out with me instead?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dislike you more," I walked away without another word.

In the locker room, I changed quickly and ran out to the gym. Oh, and just my luck. Inuyasha gets to see me fall on my face while playing soccer.

I'm good at basketball, tennis, track, baseball, volleyball, gymnastics, even shooting arrows and climbing a rope in 10 seconds. But I have terrible luck, and Inuyasha gets to watch me suck at the one sport I can't play. I don't even know why I can't play it, maybe it's because I always trip over the ball...

"Higurashi, Takahasi, pick your teams." We do, then I retreat the the goal.

Inuyasha grinned and waved at me from center field, before kicking the ball, a little too hard, in my direction...

* * *

><p>I grinned, having just stopped another goal. Sure, he scored like two, but I've stopped three. It doesn't matter if my team beats his team, it matters if I beat him.<p>

Finally, coach blew the whistle, and we all went to the locker rooms.

"I don't get it," Kikyo said to me, getting everyone's attention effortlessly. "Why you, Kagome?"

Every pair of eyes turned to me, which was a little awkward, because I was only in my bra.

Ignoring her and quickly putting on my shirt, I felt every pair of eyes follow after me as I left.

I ran to my locker so I could hopefully get out of this place before Inuyasha comes. Kikyo asked me for a ride home, which is weird, because she always goes with her friends. "Of course," I said.

I shut my locker and impatiently waited for her to be done at hers, but then I realized she's purposely stalling. _I forgot, she's his number one fan._ "I'll meet you at my car… Okay?"

"No, I don't know where you parked." I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha said, opening up his locker.

"Are you done Kikyo…?" I sighed.

"Hold on, don't be so impatient." She grabbed her backpack and gently closed her locker. "Hey, Inuyasha."

"Hey," he says dismissively.

She frowned, but I cut her off before she could say anything. "C'mon," I muttered, pulling her along with me.

"Kagome, how come he likes you and barely pays attention to me?"

"Don't worry about it, he's a jerk anyway." I got in the car and drove away as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home," I said, walking in. My mom was drying a dish when she peeked in through the kitchen.

"Both of you?" She smiled; Kikyo usually isn't home right away. "Its good to see you acting like sisters," she walked back into the kitchen. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Shouldn't Souta be getting home or something?" Kikyo asked.

"Not for another 10 minutes," I said, flopping onto the couch and flipping through channels. Kikyo sat next to me, which would've been nice if it hadn't felt so awkward.

"I'm home," Dad called, walking through the door with Souta. I rolled my head back to look at him. "Welcome home, dad," I smiled. My grandpa walked in after them, and Kikyo asked where he had been.

"In the shed, looking through the antiques. Both of your birthdays' are coming up, you know!" Kikyo and I looked at each other, knowing we'd get a demon claw or something like that. We still have a while before we have to worry about our birthday, though.

"I'm going to my room," I said, running upstairs and closing my door. I did a belly-flop onto my bed, taking a deep breath. I have a date with Kouga tonight. Might as well make the best of it. I change clothes and put on make up. Then, I change my mind and take the make up off. It's just Kouga, after all.

My phone rang, and I noticed the ID said Inuyasha, but I never got his number. Then I noticed the ring tone… Love Like Woe. I never bought that ring tone, either.

"When did you have the time to add yourself to my contacts?"

"I'm sneaky," he said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"And why did you buy one of your own songs for my ring tone, do you do that to everyone to promote yourself or something?"

"Nope, you're special," he said, laughing. "Ditch Kouga. Let's see a movie." So then I thought, who would I rather spend time with? An obnoxious wolf-demon, or an annoying, obnoxious half dog demon?

"I'm going to have to say no," I said, standing up to look out my window.

Inuyasha sighed. "C'mon, Kaggie…"

"Who said you could call me that? And no means _no._" Then, a thought occurred to me and even though I was irritated, I had to ask. "When you talk on the phone, do you hold the phone on top of your head, because your ears are there? Isn't that a little awkward?"

"No… I don't. I just hold it to my mouth. I can hear."

"Hmm."

"We can talk more about this on our date tonight." I sighed and hung up, but he texted me right away.

_Rude.  
><em>

I turned off my phone and flopped back on my bed. Kikyo walked in a moment later and said, "That was _not_ Inuyasha," with her mouth opened in disbelief.

"I think he's a stalker," I said simply, looking at her. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Give me his number!"

"I think _you're_ a stalker."

She crossed her arms. "Why are you hogging him?" I burst out laughing, and threw my phone at her. She slammed my door and went to her room, which is next to mine.

Kikyo appeared again a few minutes later and threw my phone at my head, but I caught it. Then she walked away angrily. _Uh, you're welcome.__  
><em>

My phone rang, "Hey, Sango." I noticed it was my old ring tone, so he had set that song for his personal one.

"Tell Kouga you're sick, double date with Miroku and me. You're going with Inuyasha."

"WHY'S EVERYONE ACTING LIKE WE'RE SOUL MATES!" I hung up and walked downstairs, telling my mom I'll be back before midnight.

I was walking around a park, kicking rocks with my arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" I looked up at Kouga, and glanced at the time on my watch. It's already 6:30. "Get in," he said, pulling over. I shrugged and got in the passenger seat. "What are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged again and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally.

"I dunno, you hungry?" As if on cue, my stomach growled and he laughed at me. "Let's go eat then."

* * *

><p>The date went by okay. But no; I am not begging to date him.<p>

I fell on my bed and rolled to look at my clock, 12:04. I changed into my favorite over sized shirt and a pair of guys boxers before I sat back on my bed, plugged in my phone, and drifted off to sleep…

_Girls got a love like woe, who-oa—_

I groan loudly and pick up my phone, sitting up so I have enough energy to say, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I was gonna check if you were okay after going out with that fleabag, Kouga."

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Leave me alone, I was sleeping."

He grumbled something I couldn't make out, and the line went dead. It's already 5 am; I won't be able to get back asleep. I got up to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Hey," a voice said behind me in homeroom. I ignored it, but he started poking my back again.<p>

I stood up and turned around, "What's your problem?" I demanded. Everyone looked at me, and he shrugged innocently but I continued to stare him down.

Then he looked me up and down. "What's wrong with you…?" And after a moment, I realized he wasn't trying to be mean. He was legitimately asking.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang after first period, and I decided I needed a well-earned break. So, I headed to the auditorium only to find the most annoying boy I know.

I closed my eyes and considered if I should go to class now. It'll be something like my 15th time being late for that class, but it's still probably better than being with superstar over here. "So, Kagome," he says. "Want to make out?"

I opened my eyes so I could narrow them. "What are you doing here?"

"You aren't the only one that hates school."

"Then why did you even come here?" He leaned against a piano and shrugged.

"Dad made me. Tutor wasn't working or something. So I had to give up touring America…"

"Poor you," I commented, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I usually come here for the quiet, just so you know."

"Quiet is boring. Let's leave school for a while." I rolled my eyes. With him? No thanks.

I sighed, "Why can't you just ask Kikyo that?"

Inuyasha's face scrunched up, "Why'd you give her my number? I'm going to need to get a new one now."

I laughed, "She looks kind of like me, _and_ she's popular; so go ask her out."

"You're much hotter," he said simply, jumping to sit on top of the piano. He threw his phone at me. "Check the calls and texts. She's a damn stalker."

Just as I looked down at it, he got a new text; but not from Kikyo's number. "She gave your number to all her friends…hahahhaa." I opened the picture message, but screamed and threw his phone. "That's disgusting!"

He ran to his now broken phone. "WHAT?" Pig! "You could've shown me!" I rolled my eyes.

He sighed boredly and walked over to the piano, playing a song I couldn't name. I don't know why I wanted him to keep playing, maybe music was sometimes better than silence. I lean back to listen and he asks, "You know, I'm really good at improv."

"You act?"

"No, I mean while I'm singing. A lot of my songs were made up on the spot, or close to it."

I laugh somewhat rudely, "Yeah, I guess you can tell.

"Ha ha," he says, rolling his eyes. "Would you like me to sing you one?" I don't have time to say no.

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not  
>We should be happy, that's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy  
>Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days<br>For the rest of my days, you're all of my days  
>You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly<br>I cant deny that when I'm starin' you down and dead in the eye  
>I wanna try to be the person you want the person you need<br>It's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me  
>I'm happy knowin' that you are mine<br>The grass is greener on the other si-ide  
>The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce<br>Ooh-ooh  
>You're lookin' so fresh, it's catchin' my eye<br>Why oh why did I not see this before  
>The girl I adore was right in front of me<br>And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
>And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be<br>I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other si-ide<br>The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
>On the good, the bad, the ugly<br>The smiles, the laughs, the funny  
>Oh, the things we put each other through<br>It's for you, for you, for you  
>You make me happy, whether you know it or not<br>We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
>I am so happy<br>Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days  
>For the rest of my days<br>I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
>Ooh-ooh<em>

"1) I'm not yours? 2) What's there to reminisce on? I met you Friday."

I am impressed he made that up so quickly; but I'm not going to say that.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, that night I ended up eating dinner with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

And of course _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi decided to show off by taking us to the most expensive restaurant in town. I guess I shouldn't be a jerk, but I would've been fine with Wacdonald's.

We stepped in, the host took one look at Inuyasha, and we immediately got to the front of the line. He wriggled his eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Table for four," He said, still looking at me. I crossed my arms.

"Of course, Mr. Takahashi, right this way."

"Well," Miroku said, right after we were seated. "I think Sango and I should be going now, it's getting late…"

I sighed. "It's seven."

"Well this is past my curfew," Sango said sarcastically, stretching and getting out of the booth. She winked at me, "Let's be getting home now, okay, Miroku?" She tugged him along and they left. Inuyasha's sitting directly across from me, looking a little embarrassed, but still happy.

I sighed and ordered when the waitress came over. "Oh, Inuyasha, I love your songs. I have every album on my iPod." I raised my eyebrows and fake gagged when she wasn't looking.

Inuyasha grinned at me. "I'm glad someone appreciates my music."

She looked at me and smiled, but she was glaring daggers. "I'll be right back with your orders."

"Well, she wants me dead," I said, looking at her as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Obviously, you're here with me," He winked. I'm really getting tired of his cocky attitude.

"You're very narcissistic," I noted.

"And you're rude," he says, laughing. "Sango said you were really sweet in ninth grade.

"People change," I said lightly.

"For reasons," he said. "So why'd you change?" He said, taking our drinks from the waitress before she leaves again.

"It just happened over time," I said, looking down at the table.

"But _why?_"

I sigh and almost take a sip of my water, but I catch our waitress' eye and decide that she probably spit in it. "So, how's fame been treating you?"

"It's been good," he said. "I mean, I love it. Performing, writing, touring. It sucks that I had to come back here, actually… But at least Miroku is still here. And you."

I blushed against my will. "Yeah…"

We finished up and I drove him home, which he said was "a little backwards", because "the man should drive". I rolled my eyes and followed his directions. My mouth fell wide open at his house.

He reached a hand over and closed it. "You'll catch flies."

"You're complaining about living _here?_"

He glanced at it. "Well, I'd rather be in my bus. Plus my freaking half brother lives here. Anyway, I got a new phone. I'll text you," He winked again. "Goodnight."

"Night," I muttered, driving away a little too quickly.

* * *

><p>I sighed, walking up to my room. I plugged in my phone and jumped on my bed.<p>

"Where the hell were you?" Kikyo asked.

"Sorry _mom;_ I have friends though, believe it or not." Well, _Sango and Miroku_ are my friends.

"I _don't_ believe it. Well they're losers, anyway."

I laughed. "Well excuse them for not being fake like you! I was with my _loser_ friends, so back off. Okay?"

She crossed her arms. "You were with him." With that she walked out my door, slamming it as well as hers.

Souta poked his head in my room a few moments later, "Sounds like she's in a good mood."


	6. Chapter 6

"Poke. Poke. Poke." Inuyasha had realized if he said it _and_ did it, I'd be twice as pissed. I sighed and turned around in my seat.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Is there any particular reason you are annoying me today?"

"Admit you had fun having dinner with me. More fun than you had with Kouga." _Of course_ I had more fun with Inuyasha.

Like I would admit _that_. I shook my head and looked away.

"Poke, poke, poke…"

I turned around. "Fine, but I would've had a better time with _anyone_ than Kouga.

He grinned at me. "I knew it, you didn't need to lie. I know you had an amazing time and are secretly dying for me to ask you out again."

"That's exactly right!" I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself," I faced forward again.

"Poke, poke…"

I let my head fall backwards onto his desk. "Whaaaat…" I moaned.

"Prom is coming up, you know."

"Yeah, in like, a lot more months?" I paused and looked at him. "You _don't_ expect me to go with you?"

"Well DUH. Obviously I do. It's not like you don't want to go with me."

"I don't plan things that far in advance, especially with strangers." He rolled his eyes, and I picked my head back up.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day in gym class, Inuyasha still wasn't leaving me alone.<p>

"No!" I yelled, spiking the volleyball for good measure. Kikyo was glaring at me, Inuyasha was smirking, and I was crossing my arms at both of them.

Coach blew the whistle, and I dragged my feet to the locker room; taking as long as possible.

I don't really want Kikyo making a scene about Inuyasha and me again, how "he had been asking her out when I came in and stole him." Yeah, I _obviously_ stole him, hence me turning him down every damn second. I hate when people are idiots. I walked into the locker room to everybody still in there, taking their time. I sighed. Do people _try_ to piss me off?

Kikyo stopped what she was saying to look me up and down. "Why'd you take so long?"

Sango walked through the door and put a hand on my shoulder. "She was talking to Inuyasha," she said sarcastically, making kissy faces. I laughed and went to my locker.

"You—"

"Shut up, Kinky-ho." I said. "I'm sick of hearing your voice." I changed my clothes.

"Ooooooh," everyone said, and Kikyo's face turned red.

"Screw you," she walked out of the room.

"Ooh, good one," Sango said, holding her hand out for a high-five. I grinned and slapped it.

I slammed my locker and walked out with Sango.

"You know," she said. "I really don't get why you won't give him a chance."

I blew my bangs out of my face. "Because you don't listen, I've explained it several times." She stuck out her tongue. "Bye," I said as she turned a corner to go to her locker. I walked to mine and sighed when I noticed the two people standing to my left. I turned the combination, grabbed my stuff and closed my locker.

"What, no hello?" I glare at him in response. He shrugs, "You should be nicer, or I may not give you two front row tickets to my concert tonight… And of course, backstage passes." He spread out two tickets and put two VIP passes around my neck.

Kikyo closed her locker slowly. "Kag—"

"Don't even start apologizing." I crossed my arms, didn't take the tickets, and walked away.

"Come on Kagome," he said. "Sango wants to go with you…"

I sighed but grabbed the tickets. "I expect a ride, Inuyasha Takahashi. I am not wasting my gas money driving all the way there."

He grinned and pecked me on the cheek. Whoa, _what_ is he doing? I slapped him, knowing it wouldn't hurt, but trying to get the message through. He just shook his head. "See you tonight," he said, walking away. I narrowed my eyes and walked to my car.

Tonight is going to be the worst Friday night ever.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I sat on my bed, grinning as Kikyo pleaded to go with me. She's practically kissing my feet. I laughed at her, but <em>hell no<em> would I go _anywhere_ with her.

"Payback's a bitch," I said. One good thing came out of these tickets. "And I'm taking Sango."

"UGH! I HATE YOU!" She walked out of my room.

"_That_ makes me want to take you!" I yelled, laughing.

"I'm going mom!" I yelled sometime later, walking out of my house.

_No way,_ I thought at the bottom of the shrine steps. _He got a limo?_ I sighed. Well, duh. It's _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi, going to one of his concerts.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked back on stage one more time. "And now a song I wrote for someone I like a lot," he said. I raised an eyebrow from my seat.<p>

"_You make me happy, whether you know it or not…"_

Sango nudged me. "Yeah, yeah, I know. If I hear this song much more, I'm going to puke." I sighed and, after the concert, we went backstage to talk to him and Miroku.

"That was great!" Sango said. She elbowed me when I stayed silent.

"Oh, yeahhh, pretty good," I said.

"What, you could do better?" He asked, smirking.

Sango rolled her eyes. "She actually could," she laughed.

"Oh yeah? Go ahead." He threw me the microphone.

"No, thank you," I said quickly, holding it out for him to take it back.

"Are you stage shy or something? I'll sing something with you."

Sango whispered something to him, and he grinned evilly. _Oh God._

"Do it Kaggie," she said. "You'll have something new to piss Kinky-ho off with." I sighed for the thousandth time that night.

"What song…?"

He pulled me on stage, and the crowd went crazy. The people that had been walking out ran to their seats. I rolled my eyes when the music started and he started singing, facing me.

"_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_Well I would already have you up, under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me."_

I sighed and lifted my microphone near my mouth.

"_You got designer shades, to hide your face_

_And you wear them around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say hey, or remember my name and_

_It's probably cuz, you think you're cooler than me."_


	7. Chapter 7

"For the record," I said, sitting in the back of Inuyasha's limo. "I _am_ cooler than you."

"Yeah right!"

I sighed and got out when the car stopped. "Damn," I muttered, "Kikyo is going to murder me."

"Can I come in? If I sign something for her, she might spare you life." I rolled my eyes.

"Probably not, she'll still kill me in my sleep anyway." I started walking up the steps, and noticed Inuyasha following me, with his limo pulling away. I raised my eyebrows.

"I can run home faster anyway."

I shrugged and we walked into my house.

My mom walked in through the kitchen when she caught sight of Inuyasha. "You must be Kagome's friend, I'm her mother," she held out a hand.

He smiled and shook it. "Inuyasha."

Kikyo walked downstairs. "Mom, where—" Her eyes widened.

"Hello, Kikyo." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked to sit on my couch.

"W-why are you here?"

"Oh, I was just walking your sister to the door. She's a really good singer, did you know? Much better than I am, actually." What a load of bull.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," I called, flipping channels. "Your ego is too huge to really believe what you just said." He laughed and sat next to me on the couch. I pushed him away, but he didn't budge. I sighed. "No one really invited you in, you know."

"But Kikyo wants me to stay," he said, tilting his head back to look at her. "Right?" Speechless, she nodded and walked to sit next to him.

I sighed again. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone," and with that, I walked upstairs to my room.

I fell asleep listening to my iPod, but what seemed like no time later I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome, wake up." I opened my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"Well, I'm kind of pissed at you for leaving me like that." He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, its only 1, we should go out."

"How many times do I have to turn you down? Let me sleep, and get out."

"Get out of what?"

"My room, my house, my life."

"For right now, I'll just get out of your house."

Inuyasha kissed my forehead and jumped out of my window quickly, probably so I couldn't hit him.

Knowing he could hear me, I yelled, "YUCK, COOTIES!"

I heard distant laughter before I fell back in to my dream.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," a voice said. I opened my eyes, and almost screamed.<p>

"You're such a stalker!" I whispered fiercely, sitting up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sango told me to wake you up and bring you to her place."

"Tell her not now," I threw a pillow at him, which he caught. "Get out."

"Nah, don't think I will…" He stretched and sat backwards on my desk chair.

"There's a dance tonight," he said casually. "And you're going. With me, obviously."

I leaned back against the wall. "Hmmm….. _no,_" I answered.

"I wasn't asking," he grinned. "You're just going to go with me. Now go meet Sango before she kills me later. I'll pick you up at her place," he winked and jumped out of my window.

"I am _not_ going anywhere with you!" I yelled, looking at him as he leaves my property. "_E__VER,_" I added, hoping maybe he'd get the message.

* * *

><p>Yet here I am, sitting on Sango's bed as she goes through her closet trying to find what I'm going to wear. I groaned and fell backward when she picked up another outfit.<p>

"You have to wear _something_," she said. "Well, don't _have_ to, but _should._" She picked up another dress, "How about this?" I sat up to look at it.

I shrugged, "I don't care."

"Ugh!" She threw it at my face. "Go get dressed."

I sighed but walked into her bathroom to change.

"You look so good!" She said when I walked out. "You're wearing that one. End of story. Go sit down so I can do your make-up." I rolled my eyes.

I looked at my reflection. It's a red dress with ruffles down mid-thigh, and a black bow tied loosely around the waist.

And okay, I look pretty good. "Sango, I can do my own make up," I complained. "You always put too much on everyone but yourself." I don't want to look like a clown. Wait, I'm going with Inuyasha. Maybe I do want to look terrible… She huffed and threw the make up bag at me. I reached for my phone as it starts ringing, but Sango beat me to it.

"Hello Kouga," she said, rolling her eyes. "Kagome has a date, so man up and ask Ayame, who's hot and obviously will cancel what ever she's doing tonight to go with you. Goodbye!" She threw the phone at me. "And that is how you do that." I laughed and looked into her mirror, applying mascara, even though I really don't want to do this. "Hurry up Kags, they'll be here soon. I blame you for taking so long to get here."

"Yeah, well I was in the middle of something when Miroku kidnapped me and brought me here," I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss but refused to put anything else on. It's Inuyasha I'm going with; I really don't give a damn how I look.

A horn honked outside. "Come on, Kaggie. Let's go." I looked up and down at Sango, who really does look good. Her hair is down and pin-straight, the dress she's wearing is light blue, with the same color bow tied around her waist. The dress goes down to just above her knees, and she's wearing tiny silver heels. I smiled at her.

I was _really_ happy to see that Inuyasha didn't bring his limo. I wasn't thrilled to realize how the seating would be: Sango in a car with Miroku, me on the back of Inuyasha's motorcycle. I groaned. "Shut up, Kaggie." Sango said, laughing. "You'll have fun."

I sat sideways on the bike, because I didn't want to rip Sango's dress. I sighed but put my arms around him when he started pulling away.

My dad used to have a motorcycle, and I love them, but... holding onto Inuyasha while riding one? Not so fun.

We parked outside of the school and I hopped off quickly. It's a good thing I can actually walk in heels, unlike half of the girls at my school who wear them constantly, even though they always trip.

Inuyasha took my hand. "Let's go," he smirked at me, and I pulled my hand away.

"Just because Miroku and Sango forced me to do this, does not mean I will enjoy it or act like we _are_ on a date." Even if we are. Which we are.… And then the most disturbing thought of the day occurred to me: _I have to slow dance with Inuyasha._

Kikyo gaped at me when I walked in, Inuyasha's arm around my waist. I had my arms crossed, though. I could tell she was debating whether or not she should slap me, yell at me, or ignore it and dance with her date, Naraku.

She chose give me a glare that clearly meant _I'll kill you later,_ before turning to go back to dancing a fast song with Naraku.

I sighed, but let Inuyasha drag me onto the dance floor, where I actually let myself dance, believe it or not. Don't get me wrong, I still moved away when he let his hands wander onto my body. I swear, Miroku's perverted ways are rubbing off on him.

A slow song came on and I swallowed, starting to walk to get a drink. He grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said, obviously a little annoyed. "It won't kill ya."

Yes, yes it will.

I sighed, but didn't get as close to him as he obviously was hoping for. Hey, he should be happy I'm letting him put his hands on my waist.

He rolled his eyes when I looked at him. "Hey! I don't have to dance with you at all," I said. And no, I am not prude, but once again: _This is Inuyasha_

Inuyasha pecked me on the cheek as the song ended, before I could back away. I crossed my arms. He ran up to the microphone and started singing a song that is really starting to annoy me. I guess he's singing it because the rest of the world is eating it up and just _loves_ it. It's always on the radio. Kikyo walked up to me while he was still performing.

"So, guess you feel pretty damn good right now, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm walking on freaking sunshine, Kiks."

She huffed. "Screw you."

"That's a really good comeback you keep using, darlin'," I said, going to sit down next to Sango.

"He wrote you a damn song," Sango was saying. "I don't get why you reject him."

"Do you want me to list all of the reasons?" I crossed my arms. "Because I will."

"Kago—"

"He's obnoxious, cocky—"

"Why, thank you," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes and smiling. Why the hell is he smiling?

"And he interrupts me," I continued. "Ignores what I say when I'm clearly trying to get him to go away, he walks into my house and wakes me up—"

"I told him to do that!" Sango defended.

"You could've called me!"

Inuyasha laughed and put his arm around me. I don't even have to reject Kouga this much! At least Kouga deep down got the message; he wasn't this forward with me!

"Let's go," he said, walking me to his motorcycle.

What. The. Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

"So," I said, hopping off of Inuyasha's motorcycle and taking off my shoes. _Man, these things hurt after a while._ "What exactly was the point of going for about 3 songs?"

He shrugged and grinned. "It got boring. Plus, I noticed that Kikyo was about to bite your head off."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I give a damn what she says." I was about to walk up the stairs, but I sighed and turned around to tell him something...

"Goodbye."

What, did you expect me to thank him and kiss him on the cheek?

Oh hell no.

I walked up to my room and turned on the light. I changed my clothes, hanging up Sango's dress in my closet for now. I collapsed onto my bed, and ignored my vibrating phone, because it's probably just Inuyasha.

I fell asleep within a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," a voice said gently. Then they sighed. "It's eight, wake up."<p>

"Sango?" I asked, looking at her. "Why does everyone creep into my bedroom while I'm asleep and act all casual about it?" I yawned. "How do you all get in anyway? Do you break in?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"There is a tree, right outside your window, which you never lock. You also don't answer your phone, and I don't want to disturb your family, so obviously I took the window."

"You don't want to disturb my family, and yet everyone is so quick to disturb me?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling my arm and making me get up. "Get dressed."

"Why, where are we going?"

"It's Monday, so I was thinking maybe we could try school?" She rolled her eyes. "You're _so_ late."

"It's eight?" I asked, rolling over to look at my alarm clock. Why hadn't it gone off? I don't freaking know. I'm just lucky. "That gives me exactly… _negative_ 20 minutes to get to school."

"Yeah, well get ready and Miroku will drive you. But hurry up!" She threw my uniform at me.

I changed almost with super speed before running downstairs and leaving. "Kagome?" My mom asked, but I didn't bother answering. I ran down the shrine steps with Sango, which took ages. Not even fully in the car, Sango told Miroku to drive.

* * *

><p>"Someone's late," Inuyasha told me during extended homeroom. "I should've gotten you… damn."<p>

I laughed. "I'm pretty happy it wasn't you, actually."

He smirked. "Please, you've been missing me since the dance." I turned back around to face forward.

_Ohmygod,_ I thought, when he started poking me. I balled my fist and ignored him. He started flicking me ear. I clenched my teeth but didn't make any move to respond.

That's when I felt his mouth on my neck.

I shrugged my shoulder into my neck and stood up. "The hell?"

I'm actually a lot more pissed then I'm letting on, because I don't want to cause a scene right now. Believe me; I will kill him later for that. Who the hell does he think he is?

Oh, right. Inuyasha Takahashi.

He shrugged innocently, and I cautiously sat back down, but facing sideways enough to be looking at him. "It pisses me off when you ignore me," he said simply, then smirked. "Plus I really wanted to do that."

Sango started cracking up, and I sent her a death glare, but she didn't notice. I turned back around. I could feel how red my face was, and I don't want him or Sango to see that.

_I really wanted to do that,_ I repeated in my head. Yeah, and I really want to smash his face in with a hammer, but I don't do it, now do I?

Maybe I will. I really should…

The bell rang and I pretty much ran to my first period class.

I sat down, but then remembered who was assigned to the desk next to mine, which now seemed way to close.

He sat down and gave his signature smirk. "Go to hell," I whispered as the lesson started.

"Temper," he replied, copying down the notes on the board.

I wanted to punch him, but knew it would only break my hand, so I just tightened my hand around my pen and copied down the notes.

* * *

><p>Time for lunch; joy! Should I hide in the bathroom like a scared freshman? I frowned. I'm not scared of Inuyasha though, and I shouldn't let him get to me.<p>

Then again, he made out with my neck.

I sat down next to Sango, wishing I could sit in between her and Miroku. "Kagome," Miroku started, with a completely serious expression. "I heard you and Inuyasha were getting it on in homeroom."

"Ha-ha," I said, blushing like mad. I searched my brain for a clever comeback, but I couldn't come up with anything so I stayed silent.

Inuyasha sat next to me and put an arm around me. "Oh, definitely," he said. "She couldn't keep herself off of me," he winked at me.

I pushed away his arm. "How does it feel to be rejected every day?" I asked, sighing.

"It's okay, because we all know how this is going to end up anyway."

I laughed. "How exactly is this going to end up?"

"You'll realize you could never love another man as much as you love Inuyasha," Miroku said. "It starts when you beg to go to prom with him. You'll get married after college, have some pups," he winked. Would they really be _pups?_ "And live happily ever after."

I chuckled humorlessly, "I'm glad to see that everyone has my life planned out."

I walked to gym class, and looked at the paper posted by the door to see who my tennis partner would be.

"Are you kidding?" I asked aloud, even though nobody was in the room. I kicked a tennis ball angrily and went into the girls' changing room, before Kikyo could get here.

Sango walked in and said, "He may be horny, but he's hot, so go for it." She grinned. "_Get it in!_"

"Oh, my god, Sango, please never ever say that again. Especially about him." I shuddered.

She rolled her eyes, "Drama queen."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, let's be honest now.

How was I supposed to react to Inuyasha kissing my neck? How everybody _expects _me to react, that's how.

Naturally, I'm going to pretend it disgusted me. And tell myself it did, too. But come on. Of course I freaking liked it. No, I do not like _him._ But hey, if a sexy boy kisses your damn neck because he "_really wanted to do that,"_ you're going to like it.

Yes, I am aware of the fact that he's totally hot. I'm not blind. Like I would admit that to anybody, especially Inuyasha. Its bad enough he already _knows_ I liked it. It's not him being cocky, he knows. And that's fucking killing me.

"Want to go see a movie tonight?" Inuyasha asked, copying notes off of the board.

"What is it with you and movies? Let's just chill at my place." I said without thinking. My pencil broke, and he froze. "What did I just say?" I muttered, mainly to myself.

I looked up at him, and a grin slowly spread across his face. "Nah, come to my house," he said, obviously still basking in the glory of what I had just said. I groaned; I'm such an idiot. "I don't think my step brother will be there. If he is… well, you don't want to meet him." From the other side of me, I saw Sango give a small smile.

"I don't—"

"Hey," He said, frowning. "_You_ gave_ me_ the idea." He winked and continued writing.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>not<em> just invite Inuyasha over," Sango said in the hallway, grinning wildly. "And he did _not _just invite you to his place!"

"I did, _accidentally. _He did, _but _he probably would've asked me over even if I wasn't stupid enough to let that slip through."

"Yeah, but you let it slip through because you wanted it to," Every girl near her locker, which she is taking SUCH a long time at, is listening to every word. "And it doesn't matter if he would've asked anyway, because you agreed, and you're going to go."

"_Technically,"_ I said slowly. "I never really, _agreed…"_

"It was so implied," she slammed her locker. I really enjoy the fact that as soon as we started walking away all the girls started gossiping.

"Kagome," Miroku said. "I—"

"Yeah, Miroku, I know," I sighed. He likes to tease me about Inuyasha, more frequently than you'd imagine. If you only saw some of the texts he and Sango think up…

"Nah," Inuyasha said, putting an arm around my waist that I didn't bother pushing away. _Why the fuck do I have fucking butterflies?_ "You can say it," he smiled.

"Well, from what I heard, you two will be at Inuyasha's house, without his brother, who is the only other person that lives there…"

Inuyasha laughed, "Rin, dumbass. The seven-year-old that lives in my house, who you have met several times?"

"She wouldn't know what was happening, and—"

"Miroku!" Sango cut in, laughing. "That's disgusting."

"You have a sister?" I asked confused, looking at Inuyasha.

"No, Sesshomaru adopted her. You know, because he's such a loving person," he said simply.

He looked at Miroku, and they started cracking up. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face."

"Alright, I gotta go talk to my English teacher." Inuyasha pecked me on the cheek and stood up. Does he always feel the need to do that? Ugh. Wait, why's he staring at me? Shit, he can hear my heart racing. I banged my head on the table, and I heard his laughter as he walked away.

"I wanna die," I muttered, head still on the table.

* * *

><p>I swallowed at got out of my car at Inuyasha's house. It's huge. Like, could-be-on-MTVs-cribs-huge. It probably will be; Inuyasha's famous, and so is Sesshomaru. Well, kind of; he's Inuyasha's music producer, but his looks make him as talked about as his younger brother.<p>

They're the famous Takahashi brothers, so why am I at their house? I feel so out of place.

I pulled up to the gate, rolling my eyes as I did so. The gates opened quickly, and I drove their huge driveway, parking lazily.

Inuyasha opened the door and smiled. "Huh," I said. "No butler?"

"Well I told them—"

"I was kidding," I said slowly, laughing.

"Oh… Uh, so was I."

I rolled my eyes as one of his maids came downstairs with a laundry basket. "You're lazy, aren't you, Inuyasha?" She raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing, continuing to the basement.

He laughed. "Hey, if I don't have to clean, I'm not going to." He led me to his living room and sat on the couch, putting on a new horror movie I had really wanted to see.

"This isn't out in _theatres_ yet," I said, sitting down next to him._  
><em>

"Nah, it's not yet." He grinned and pulled me into him, so my back was leaning against him. This is how Sango and Miroku usually sit, and it's cute when they do it, but not in this case. I caught my breath after a minute — why had I lost it? — and the movie started.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," I whispered near the end. "That's just disgusting." Inuyasha put his arm around my stomach, as if that makes it better? I rolled my eyes but continued watching the screen until the credits came on. "I hate when horror movies end it so you have no idea what happens."<p>

He laughed and nodded, "I know." He said. I tried to sit up, but he didn't move his arm. Damn, half-demons are strong.

"You could let go of me now, you know."

"Yeah, I _could._"


	10. Chapter 10

**Inuyasha POV**

I woke up and stretched, Kagome no longer against me. I frowned. Today, or yesterday, or whenever the hell that all happened, was amazing. I need that to happen again. Finally; she pulled her head out of her ass and realized she likes me, right? I was wondering if she simply didn't notice how she couldn't breathe sometimes, how her heart started beating louder than a freaking _drum_ when I touched her.

I yawned and called Miroku. "What the hell man," he said. "It's almost 4 am."

I looked at the clock then shrugged before realizing he couldn't see. "So? What day of the week is it?"

"It's Wednesday, at four in the damn morning."

"My bad."

"Yeah, your bad. So how was your night? Kagome went over your house, didn't she?"

"Yeah. We watched a horror movie and then we fell asleep." I grinned. "But she stayed lying against me for the whole movie. Dude, she's not as stubborn as we thought."

Miroku laughed. "I've known her longer Inuyasha, so don't let that one moment fool you. But good for you, I'm actually really shocked."

"Is it so shocking that a girl I want can want me back?"

"Except for the die-hard fan girls, it is very shocking."

"Screw you, lecher," I said, looking at my ceiling.

"Like I'll be able to fall asleep again," he said laughing. "Why don't you call Kagome? If you're up she probably is, too."

"Nah, she probably woke up, looked at me, freaked out, drove home fast as hell and went to bed," I said, laughing. "I won't bug her."

He made a noise like he was falling asleep, and the line went dead. I rolled my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow when Kagome texted me.

(AN: _Kagome, _**Inuyasha**)

_So, we're just friends, ok?_

**Thats more than we were before**, I pointed out.

_You know what I mean. And I didn't mean for that to happen last night, alright?  
><em>

I laughed to myself. "Inuyasha?" Rin asked walking downstairs.

"What is it, Rin?"

"When's Sesshomaru-sama coming home?" She asked sweetly. _Hopefully never,_ I thought, but I'm not going to make the kid cry.

"Tomorrow, go back to sleep."

Halfway up the stairs, she turned her head back towards me. "Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"That girl was really pretty. I hope you marry her," she said excitedly. I wondered how long she'd been up if she had seen her.

"I hope I do, too, sport," she giggled and ran to her room. I stretched back on the couch. I'm not marrying her anytime soon. It's too much fun to screw with her head. It's really cute how mad she gets. It's really cute how she pretends she doesn't feel anything.

I chuckled to myself. She thinks I'm cocky, but she doesn't even realize.

I lied around watching TV for a couple hours. At seven I rubbed my eyes, still tired, and jumped in the shower. I dressed and ran upstairs to wake up Rin for Kindergarten, because I don't like the maids and butlers to be here this early. They usually don't come until I'm leaving.

I went back downstairs as she started the challenge of the day; picking out an outfit. I made her scrambled eggs and toast, and left them on the table. I walked out the door just as my butler, Takata or something, was walking in. "Good morning, Takahashi-sama."

"Damn right it is," I said happily, deciding to run to school instead of driving. I was smiling as I walked to homeroom, not bothering getting my books.

"Kagome," I said. I know she hears me, but she doesn't turn around. I sighed and poked her, then flicked her ear immediately, so she could know where this was going if she kept ignoring me.

She turned around slowly, and I was a little disappointed she did, because otherwise... "So, you're going to the concert with me?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "You're _asking_ me?" She frowned. "Are you serious about Warped?"

I rolled my eyes and showed her the tickets. "I'm freaking Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm always serious." She raised her eyebrow but said nothing as she turned around.

Damn it all, I hate when she turns around. I want to look at her, not the back of her head. I want to talk to her, not poke her. Why can't she just work with me here?

I sighed and poked her until she turned around, so I could see that beautiful face and deep brown eyes again; which were currently pissed at me.

* * *

><p>I walked outside, immediately walking to my seat and putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders, even though she immediately shrugged it off. <em>Come on,<em> after the other night? She fell asleep on me for Gods sake. Determined not to be defeated, I rested my hand on her leg. She was about to shake it off but just sighed, ignoring me.

"Ha," I whispered so low only Kagome could hear. "You act like that, and yet your heart is racing?" I chuckled, and her face turned red. Miroku and Sango got up to leave, mumbling something about studying. Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Not that I'm not forever grateful for you taking me to Warped," she said slowly, "But that doesn't change anything… And it would cause a whole hell of a lot less problems if you just went after Kikyo instead. There's hardly any difference. We're both bitches, just in different ways." She said slowly. I rolled my eyes and moved my hand from her leg to hold her hand.

"Do you really think I want Kikyo?" I whispered in her ear, and her heartbeat went off again. "There's only one girl for me," I said softer, and dude, I think she's about to have a heart attack. I'm sorry, but do you know how much fun this is? Of course I'm being serious about what I say, but her reactions are just priceless. I just love her. Okay, maybe love isn't quite the word I'm looking for, but I've never felt this way before.

She took her hand away from mine, and I rolled my eyes. "Please, I can tell you want me."

Not missing a beat, she replied, "Yeah, I want you to go away."

I rolled my eyes and put an arm around her waist, despite her protests.

We ditched gym class; and when the final bell rang, I walked her to our lockers.

She put her things away, but I hadn't brought anything. I shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned again my locker.

Kikyo walked up to her locker and tried not to look at Kagome or me, and I smirked when I saw all the posters and pictures of me in her locker_._

I slung an arm around Kagome, and there was that cute loss of breath again. I ignored it for her sake and walked her to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed and started packing my things. My brother had been devastated; his exact words, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH KIKYO!" And yes, she was in the room. "Look, I'm just staying with Inuyasha for a few days till mom and dad are back in town, it's not a big deal." It's funny how willing best friends are to black mail you in to doing things you do not want to do."

I took out my old miko book; yes, I am technically a miko, I just hardly train for it. I'm actually pretty good when I try, though. I blew off the dust and opened it to the page I once saved out of interest. I grinned evilly when Inuyasha came in through my window.

I mutter a spell, and a moment later he swore. "What the hell is this around my neck?" Before he could try to take it off, I yelled the first thing that came to mind; "SIT!" He plunged to the floor.

"Why the hell won't it come off?" He murmured in pain, trying to stand up. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We should be going now," I smiled sweetly and grabbed my smallest bag, leaving the rest for him, just to be a bitch.

I walked and put it into his car, waiting patiently for him in the passenger seat. When he started driving, I asked, "You have a car?" He shrugged.

"Obviously… You can have it if you want it," he blew his bangs out of his face casually. "I hardly ever drive it."

My mouth dropped open. It's a shiny red mustang; he's giving it away like candy. "No, thanks."

"I'm serious. It's really not a big deal."

I smiled at Inuyasha, and place my hand on his. Okay, maybe I do like him.

Just a little.

As a friend.

I quickly pull my hand away and look out of the window.

He carried all my bags upstairs to their nicest guest room; which is as nice as Inuyasha's room, may I add. And it's right next to his…

I immediately ran to the queen sized bed and did a belly flop. Yes, so much nicer than my old bed. "If you get lonely tonight, don't hesitate to wake me up," he winked.

**Inuyasha POV**

My bedroom door opened, and I glanced at the clock. 3 AM. I smirked, "Miss me?"

"Hardly," Kagome sat down on my beanbag chair. "But I am so bored."

"So how bout you sleep?" I rolled my eyes.

She crossed her arms, "If I could fall asleep, I wouldn't be caught dead in here, stupid."

I sat up on my bed. "Wanna sit with me?" I winked and her face turned red.

"No thanks," she rolled her eyes, and then shut them. "I'm bored."

"You mentioned that before, dumb ass."

"And yet I'm still bored. Amazing how that works, huh?"

"I know something we can do…" I said, staring at her and making her face go red, again.

Damn, that's so fun to do. I walked over and sat in front of her, smiling at putting my hand on hers.

**Kagome POV**

Inuyasha is perverted as hell. Miroku must've rubbed off on him, or maybe he's just always been like that.

I sighed and stood up to leave, because Inuyasha couldn't even entertain me.

"Hey," he said, pulling me back in the room. "I'll sing you to sleep?"

_Like a shock  
>To my heart<br>When I saw  
>You tonight<br>Like a d__ream  
>Come alive<br>For the very first time  
>When we touch<br>In the dark  
>Baby you blow in my mind<br>Wish I could freeze  
>You and me<br>In this moment in time  
>You got it<br>What I want  
>Give it up<br>Shorty  
>Step it up<br>For me  
>And I'll give you everything<br>All my life  
>All my love<br>I give you my fortune and fame  
>I'll even give you my name<br>Girl you take me higher  
>Than I've ever been before<br>My feet don't touch the floor  
>We'll fly<br>The sky's the limit  
>The sky's The limit<br>Girl you take me  
>Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up<br>Girl you take me up  
>You take me higher<br>The sky's the limit  
>The sky's the limit<br>When we dance  
>When we kiss<br>Doesn't get any better than this  
>How you shine<br>Trapped in the spotlight  
>Finally mine<br>Baby let's go  
>Lets get outta here<br>Baby lets go  
>Got nothing to fear<br>And now that we're here  
>Let's disappear<br>Into the night  
>You got it<br>What I want  
>Give it up<br>Shorty  
>Step it up<br>For me  
>And I'll give you everything<br>All my life  
>All my love<br>I give you my fortune and fame  
>I'll even give you my name<br>Girl you take me higher  
>Than I've ever been before<br>My feet don't touch the floor  
>We'll fly<br>The sky's the limit  
>The sky's the limit<br>Girl you take me  
>Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up<br>Girl you take me up  
>You take me higher<br>The sky's the limit  
>The sky's the limit<br>Uuuup Uuuup girl you take me uuup  
>The sky's the limit<br>The sky's the limit  
>My feet are on the ceiling<br>They don't wanna touch the ground anymore  
>Oh what a feelin<br>I can feel it  
>Can you feel it<br>Girl you take me higher  
>Than I've ever been before<br>My feet don't touch the floor  
>We'll fly<br>The sky's the limit  
>The sky's the limit<br>Girl you take me  
>Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up<br>Girl you take me up  
>Girl you take me<br>Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up  
>The sky's the limit<br>The sky's the limit_

I closed his bedroom door behind me once he finished singing and sighed loudly. Will he ever realize that I'm not interested in him?

I took out my phone and texted Sango, who I don't care if I wake up at 3 am.

(AN: _Kagome, _**Sango**)

_hey._

**the hell do you want? i just fell asleep :p**

_oh. sorry?_

**you should be. whats up?**

_Cant sleep. Inuyasha has officially written three songs for me. but I'm really not sure if he just wrote that last one or not..._

**so go make out with him and let me sleep, k?**

I groaned as my phone died and looked over as the desk lamp and the clock went out. Great; this is why I _love_ thunderstorms.


	12. Chapter 12

Blackouts. They're actually enjoyable sometimes. Sometimes. Like when you're at home with your little brother who you love, sitting around in your living room with your parents, lighting a few candles and laughing about nothing. Like when you're at your best friends house and have nothing to do but pull out a flashlight and tell ghost stories.

However, when you are in a house with a screaming child, an annoyed dog demon, and fucking _Inuyasha,_ they are not that enjoyable.

I hugged a pillow to my chest idly, and walked to the living room, Rin running after me. Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath, following and going to the kitchen, pouring her a glass of orange juice. "Why were you awake anyway, Rin?"

Rin shrugged and sat next to me. "I had a nightmare, but I didn't wanna bug you, so I turned on my lights and TV. Then they went out."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his ear walking downstairs, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He really should put a shirt on. "Rin, you know you can and _should_ annoy Fluffy at any hour of the night," he said, taking the glass Sesshomaru had poured and walking to sit on a chair. "Don't let him make you feel bad about it."

Inuyasha frowned, setting the glass down, and he pulled me onto his lap. I was extremely thankful the lights were out and no one could see my blush. Sesshomaru completely ignored what he had said, which surprised me, and simply poured another glass for Rin before lighting tons of candles, and getting some flashlights.

I blew my bangs out of my face and tried to get up, but Inuyasha wouldn't move his arms, and held tighter whenever I tried to move. Sadly, Rin and Sesshomaru clearly saw my face turn red this time.

**Inuyasha POV**

I'm sick of playing games with Kagome; I want her, and she knows it. Hell, she wants me back. And she pretends she doesn't!

With that in mind, I put aside the orange juice I grabbed from Fluffy and pulled Kagome onto my lap. It's nearly pitch dark, but I could smell the blood rush to her face, and I smiled to myself, leaning back.

She exhaled loudly and tried to get up, but I didn't move my arms. I mean, damn, why does she pretend she hates me? I can smell her blushing, and thanks to the candles, I can see it too.

I pulled back and made her lean back onto me, but her body was still tense. Damn this girl; why's she act so uptight? And it's _just_ with me. I mean, with Kouga, too, but she doesn't care what other boys say to her or about her. I called her hot and she ignored me, but she says "thanks" to other boys who call her that?

Nah, I'm not messing around anymore. This girl is going to love me back. She already does, but damn it, Kagome is stubborn.

I leaned my head against her shoulder, and Sesshomaru muttered something so quietly only I could hear. "You're serious about her, aren't you?" I smiled to myself but didn't bother responding. Yeah, I am. Kagome finally relaxed against my body, obviously done with trying to move. After a couple minutes, I looked up to see Rin's small form curled up and sleeping on the couch. Kagome was also asleep, and I realized this is the second time she fell asleep leaned against me. I smiled to myself and took a sip of orange juice.

**Kagome POV**

I sighed. Guess what everyone at school found out?

_Kagome Higurashi is staying with__ Inuyasha Takahashi._

I angrily turned in my combination, and Kikyo was fuming at the locker a space away from mine.

"Kagome," a girl from my health class said, walking over. "Is it true that—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's not talk about it okay?"

"Okay, but if you ever happen to accidentally walk in while-"

"EW! Bye!"

Inuyasha came over and played with the dial on his locker, slinging his other arm on my shoulder. I started walking to my homeroom, and ran towards Sango. "Can I sleep over tonight?"

"Why, you won't be to busy nailing Inuyasha?" She was obviously joking, but my face turned red. "Yeah, you can, Ayame is coming too. She's not pissed at you anymore, because she went to that dance with Kouga and all." I smiled; I really, really hate when Ayame is mad at me.

"I'm glad. However, I can tell Kikyo is almost to the snapping point, and when that happens, I will literally be dead."

Sango laughed, but her heart wasn't in it, knowing how Kikyo used to torture me. "I'll fuck her up if she tries anything," Sango promised.

"Thanks, but I learned how to handle her." I laughed and hugged myself as I sat down.

"Are you sure? She like, publicly humiliated you several times, started tons of rumors. Hell, back when you were innocent and nice and weak she fucking hit you. Then you forgave her, and you two _actually_ got along for your parents sake. Then Inuyasha came, and everything's kind of fucked up again. She's probably going to be as nasty as you are," she chuckled at the last part, glancing at me. "You know, I _will_ beat her up, should the need arise." I rolled my eyes, but was thankful to have a friend like Sango.

"I know."

"And when she finds out he kissed you, she's going to start World War III."

"Huh? He never kissed me. Well, on the mouth. When I was actually kissing him back." Sango chuckled under her breath, and as she turned her head to the window, I swore she mouthed, "Not yet." I rolled my eyes, "Sango, he knows I'll murder him if he tries anything."

That's when said sister walked in, giving a slip to my homeroom teacher, saying something about how she's studying in here with Kagura. Inuyasha walked in just then, pulling me by the arm to make me stand. Before I could ask what he was doing, he planted his lips against mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Eyes wide, I _almost_ pushed him away. Almost. I looked at Kikyo's red face, the teacher smiling (which really bugged me, actually), and all the kids cheering. Okay, the only reason I didn't push him away was because of the look on Kikyo's face. No, I didn't close my eyes or open my mouth for him, but I still didn't pull away until Inuyasha did. He was smirking, but other than that he sat down like nothing happened. I shrugged and sat down; it's not like we did anything, really. It was just his lips against mine.

I _almost_ raised my hand to touch my tingling lips, but I'm not giving anyone the satisfaction of seeing me like that. I was extremely thankful my heart didn't decide to betray me again, and I was breathing normally. Hell, I _feel_ like my heart should be racing, but it isn't. I glanced up at my sister, and if looks could kill…

A note from Sango landed on my desk. I didn't bother looking up for the teacher because it's just extended homeroom.

**(AN: Sango, **_Kagome,_ Miroku, _**Inuyasha)**_

**told you, now you just need to marry him**

_Uh, it was barely even a kiss_

Are you saying Inuyasha is a bad kisser?

_**Shut up, monk.**_

**Yeah, but you still let him kiss you.**

_So? I also let Kouga kiss me once. And... 'monk'...?_

Haha, you let Kouga kiss you? And yes Kagome, you're a miko, I'm a monk.

_**You're a miko? Damn. And you let that fleabag kiss you?**_

**We're off topic!**

_Obviously I'm a miko, have you noticed those beads around your neck? _Kagome paused while writing, and muttered "sit." _Besides, dogs have more flees than wolfs do._

I must say, I do hope you purify Inuyasha.  
><span>

_**Not funny…**_

**WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!**

_I will, Miroku.  
><em>

Good, I must say he deserves it.

_**Screw you Miroku, if Sango doesn't kick your ass again today I will.**_

**I give up, I'll tease kagome later.  
><strong>

I laughed and crumpled the paper, throwing it across the room into the trash. Yes, I'm that damn good.

What seemed like ages later, I gathered my things and walked to math class, sitting down next to Inuyasha. Finally it hit me what I just let happen; I let him kiss me. Innocently, but he still gained so much confidence from that. His hand slipped into mine, and I pulled mine away immediately.

Obviously annoyed, he crossed his arms. "You can't let me fucking kiss you then not let me hold your damn hand."

"I can, and I just did."

"No, you can't!"

"Well I did!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, completely ignoring the teacher.

"Is it fun to lead me on?" He asked harshly, and I flinched. I didn't mean to do that. And I really didn't mean to hurt him. I swallowed, and was about to go back to class, but he grabbed my hand again. "Answer me."

"It was just a kiss," I choked, looking up at his eyes. He looked frustrated, angry, and hurt. And I did that to him. "I thought I made it clear I just wanted to be friends. I've told you that before." I looked at my hand, which he's squeezing like a child getting a shot. Ayame walked by, and stopped to look at us, not sure if she should step in. I bit my lip. Ayame came over ripped his hand off mine.

"I don't give a shit what happened," she says. "You just snapped at least five bones in her damn hand." Inuyasha inhales deeply before calmly leaving the building.

Shaking slightly, I reached for the door handle, not quite meeting anybody's eyes, not even Sango. I knew the demons had heard every word, and I knew my face was beet red. The teacher was even nice enough to stop his lesson to stare at me, too. I grabbed my things and walked out of the room with Sango and Miroku chasing after me.

"What happened?" Sango asked, getting in the passengers seat of my car. _My_ own car that I paid for with my own money, not Inuyasha's. Miroku slid in the back. I started driving, and then realized I can't really go home, and I can't go to the place I'm currently staying. I started driving to Sango's instead.

"He hates me," I said, and it was partly true.

"But he still loves you," Miroku added, making my eyes grow wide. Loves? "It's just frustrating that he's getting nowhere, especially since you let him kiss you in homeroom."

"I… I didn't think it meant that much!" My face went totally red. "I mean, it was innocent, right? It's not like I even kissed him back, or closed my eyes, I just stood there. Besides, I hardly even know him. And then him holding my hand just felt like he misunderstood."

"I feel like you're the one who's misunderstanding, Kaggie," Sango said sadly.

I slammed on my brakes and rubbed my temples. "Get out." They hesitated, but they knew not to mess with me. Once they were on their way back to school, I slammed on the gas, but realized that without my best friend here, I can't go to her house. I sighed, and decided to go to my house and sneak into my old room. Taking notes from my friends (and Inuyasha) I climbed the tree, because the front door was locked.

"Sis?" Souta said, walking in the room and grinning, still in pajamas. He sneezed. "What are you doing here?"

I frowned. "How did you know I was in here?"

"I was about to open the door for you, but then you climbed a tree. You looked like a robber, Kagome, I hope the neighbors didn't see you."

"Ahh," I said, looking at him for a moment. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm sick. What's your excuse?"

"I _feel _sick."

**Inuyasha POV**

Fuck her.

I stormed into my house, slamming the door. Sesshomaru glared and me and the servants all flinched, but knew not to talk to me. "If Rin were home, I'd be yelling at you."

"Well she's not fucking here, is she?"

He sighed."What happened?"

"She fucking let me kiss her, and then she rejected me. Who the hell does that?"

"Someone who doesn't want a relationship."

"Then she should've pushed me away!"

"Please. If she pushed you away, you would be equally mad to how you are now."

I froze and looked at him. He's right. "She could just tell me—"

"I think she's made it quite clear already that she doesn't want a relationship with you," he sighed. "She may have led you on a little, but you're also chasing someone who's very blunt about not returning your feelings. Obviously after time she's going to get tired of pushing you away all the time, and just let you have your moment."

Fuming, I went upstairs to my room. What the hell is he talking about?

Damn it all. Love hurts.

I hurt Kagome today. Not only did I probably break her hand, but I could smell how scared and sad she was.

"I'm kind of in music class… Uh, one moment, Mr. Yamamoto!" I heard a door close. "We get away with everything in this school. What do you need, my friend?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"We all left school, and then kicked us out of her car." He sighed. "And I didn't want to return to school. Sango made me."

"Life's a bitch, Miroku."


	14. Chapter 14

After school, Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car. "As thankful as I am that I don't have to ride with Inuyasha, where are you taking me and why?"

"The mall, because you need clothes."

"I own clothes…" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, we're just getting you something nice."

"Are you saying I don't dress nice?" I crossed my arms jokingly.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Kaggie. You are a terrible dresser and I am going to pick out something that is acceptable." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Do I want to know where we're going tonight?"

"No, no you don't. But you're going to look sexy."

"Do I not look sexy now?" I asked, looking over at my friend.

She blew her bangs, frustrated. "Inuyasha thinks you do."

"So… you don't agree?"

"Kagome!"

I laughed and rolled down my window, sticking my arm out. "Sorry Sango."

"Actually, you need two dresses. Good thing Inuyasha gave me money to buy them for you before you got in that fight."

"Yeah, well, Inuyasha sort of hates me right now, so I think the dance is out of the question."

"No, he doesn't hate you. Kagome, you just have to understand something. Inuyasha's a boy."

"I was actually pretty aware of that, Sango."

"_Boys_ have egos bigger than my closet, Kagome. I know you think it's just Inuyasha, but all boys have huge egos. Inuyasha is just more upfront about it."

"His ego is huge."

"Admittedly so," she agreed. "But he has a reason. He's famous as hell, Kagome. You think he's ever been rejected before? He hasn't. He's dated girls he didn't have feelings for, but it didn't matter because he asked them out and they agreed. Then he suddenly has _real_ feelings for a girl, and he's not used to the idea that it should take so long for a girl to fall for him. It's just frustrating for him, you know?" Suddenly shifting gears, she tosses several dresses at me and demands I try them on.

"That blue one," Sango said, "Is perfect."

"Do you not see the price tag? No way am I getting this."

"Shut up, Kaggie. Do you really think Inuyasha would let me go _dress_ shopping without his credit card?" She flashed it and grinned at me. "Damn, he'd spend all his money on you."

I blushed and bought a light blue dress that puffed out and went mid-thigh, with a white bow tied tightly around the waist. I also picked out, for the date I was being forced to go to, a white dress that went to my knees and a gold bow laced with light pink that was tied very loosely around my body. I watched Sango as she paid. He had gave her enough cash to pay for all these dresses? I guess we don't even need the credit card…

"You only got one dress, Sango." She smiled and shrugged.

"It works for both, though."

"So how come I was forced to buy two?"

"Because Inuyasha said to get you everything I want you to get," she laughed and we headed out to the car.

"I don't get to choose what I want to get?"

"No. You wouldn't buy anything, stupid. And then you'd end up in your underwear at the dance, and Inuyasha would rip the eyes out of every boy there. Forcing me — as a professional demon slayer — to kill him. Once I killed him, Miroku would call the police, and I would go to jail because he isn't a "lesser demon" and should have just been locked up. Once I got in jail, I would break out and hunt down Miroku, murdering him. Once I murdered him, you might just be next. Do you understand now why I got to choose what you wear?"

"Um… Yes?"

* * *

><p>I sighed and walked downstairs in my new dress, butterflies dancing in my stomach for all the wrong reasons. I shouldn't be nervous to face him-he started the fight, after all.<p>

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Fluffy…" He was saying to his older brother, who looked irritated. Well, he looked as emotionless as ever, but if I was called 'Fluffy' I'd sure be irritated. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his car, not even having time to look at me because he was in such a rush. "Sorry, Kagome, but I just don't want my obituary to say 'Death by Fluff.'" He pulled onto the road.

"So don't say stupid things." I glanced in the mirror and noticed Miroku behind us. He has a red handprint on his face.

"Close your eyes."

"Why—"

"Just close them." I closed them and a minute or two later, the car parked. "Keep them closed." They were wide open when I felt Inuyasha's lips against mine again.

I slightly pushed against his chest to tell him to stop, but he didn't. I turned my head to the side so he couldn't touch me, but he substituted for my neck.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Saying sorry in a new and sexier manner."

"I prefer the apologizes said with words..."

"Kagome Higurashi, I am deeply sorry."

Bullshit. But I simply say, "Me too," so it can be over with.

We ordered our drinks and sat talking; I was sitting next to Sango, who was sitting across from Miroku. So that leaves me sitting across from whom?

The dog/stalker/creep who will not stop staring at me. "What is it?"

"You look beautiful," I blushed, and almost made a sarcastic remark like I would have with Kouga, but I decided not to ruin everyone's mood.

"So…" Sango said, looking between us three. "How's Kikyo been?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. Fine I guess. Wants me dead."

"So, the same?" We laughed.

We got our drinks and ordered our food, and then I looked over at Inuyasha. And I couldn't help but think, _h__oly fuck that boy looks good in a tux._

"Checking me out, Kagome?"

Sango and Miroku stared at me as my face turned bright red. "I wasn't…" I was speechless. "Well…"

"It's okay, I know I'm hot." He winked at me, and my eyes grew big.

"Conceded much?" I swallowed a gulp of water, trying to look aloof, like usual, but it didn't work.

"Let's dance," he stood and held out a hand, which I hesitated before taking. Chris Brown started playing as I put my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest. His chin rested on my head.

_I need you boo,  
>I gotta see you boo<br>And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
>Said the hearts all over the world tonight<br>Hey! Little mama,  
>Ooh, you're a stunner<br>Hot little figure,  
>Yes, you're a winner<br>And I'm so glad to be yours,  
>You're a class all your own<br>And..  
>Oh, little cutie<br>When you talk to me  
>I swear the whole world stops<br>You're my sweetheart  
>And I'm so glad that you're mine<br>You are one of a kind and...  
>You mean to me<br>What I mean to you and  
>Together baby,<br>There is nothing we won't do  
>'cause if I got you,<br>I don't need money,  
>I don't need cars,<br>Girl, you're my all.  
>And oh!<br>I'm into you,  
>And girl,<br>No one else would do,  
>'cause with every kiss and every hug,<br>You make me fall in love,  
>And now I know I can't be the only one,<br>I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
>With the love of their life who feels..<br>What I feel when I'm  
>With you with you with you with you with you<br>Girl..  
>With you <em>_with you with you with you with you__  
>Oh girl!<br>I don't want nobody else,  
>Without you, there's no one left then,<br>You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
>I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,<br>Hey! Little shawty,  
>Say you care for me,<br>You know I care for you,  
>You know...that I'll be true,<br>You know that I won't lie,  
>You know that I would try,<br>To be your everything..yeah..  
>'cause if I got you,<br>I don't need money,  
>I don't need cars,<br>Girl, you're my all.  
>And.. Oh<em>!  
><em>I'm into you,<br>And girl,  
>No one else would do,<br>'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
>You make me fall in love,<br>And now I know I can't be the only one,  
>I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,<br>With the love of their life who feels..  
>What I feel when I'm<br>With you __with you with you with you with you__  
>Oh..<br>With you __with you with you with you with you__  
>Yeah<br>And I  
>Will never try to deny,<br>that you're my whole life,  
>'cause if you ever let me go,<br>I would die..  
>So I won't front,<br>I don't need another woman,  
>I just need your all and nothing,<br>'cause if I got that,  
>Then I'll be straight<br>Baby, you're the best part of my day  
>I need you boo,<br>I gotta see you boo  
>And the hearts all over the world tonight,<br>Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
>Woo Oh.. Yeah<br>They need it boo,  
>They gotta see their boo,<br>Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
>Hearts all over the world tonight<br>Oh!  
><em>_I'm into you,  
>And girl,<br>No one else would do,  
>'cause with every kiss and every hug,<br>You make me fall in love,  
>And now I know I can't be the only one,<br>I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
>With the love of their life who feels..<br>What I feel when I'm  
>With you <em>_with you with you with you with you__  
>Girl..<br>With you __with you with you with you with you__  
>Oh..<em>

"We'll dance to that at our wedding," he said, and I couldn't decide if he was joking or not. I didn't bother reminding him that we'll never have a wedding.

I walked back to sit down, and watched Miroku twirling Sango around on the dance floor. They may fight, and he may be a pervert, but they're the perfect couple.

"I can only think of two other people who look better together," Inuyasha said, looking at them.

I rolled my eyes, "Really? I can't…"

He grabbed my hand and I didn't meet his gaze. "What, and babies that looked just like you but with dog ears wouldn't be adorable?"

"Just because we'd have sexy babies—"

Sango and Miroku slid in next to us. "So I'm guessing we missed an interesting conversation." Sango raised her eyebrows at me. "But they would be really sexy, Kagome. Why don't you get started on that?"

I slapped her arm lightly, "Isn't Miroku supposed to be the perverted one?"

He shrugged. "I'm taking a break." We all looked at him.

"You're taking a… break?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Yeah. Are we all done eating?" We looked at each other and shrugged. Inuyasha paid before we all got in a car.

"Still want to go to Sango's?" Inuyasha asked. I glanced at him and thought about it.

"Uh… Yes, please."

"Okay," he followed Miroku's car and pulled up behind it. I got out and walked with my friend to the door.

"Kagome…" Sango said, pointing behind me.

I turned around and Inuyasha started full out making out with me; not like before. _Really _kissing.

"Goodnight," he said softly, with his forehead against mine.

"Uhhhhh…" I paused and looked at him, before I smacked the back of his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT!"


	15. Chapter 15

It's Sunday night, and I'm staring at the maid dress I have to wear tomorrow for the school fundraiser.

"Ayame! Why's it so short! Can't I work in the kitchen?"

"No, you can't even make ice. But look," she stood and walked over to me. "With this," she said, placing a headband on my hand. My mouth dropped open. "You'll look perfect!"

"No way in hell am I doing this!"

"Kaggie, you can't _afford_ an F. Your grades are terrible as it is!" Sango said. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"It's only eleven…"

"Leave me alone!" I threw a pillow on my head and slowly fell asleep on Sango's bedroom floor.

I yawned the next morning and got up, changing into a red long-sleeve shirt and black shorts; no need to wear that embarrassing costume yet, right?

Ayame and Sango were in regular clothes, too, and I noticed they had the dresses in white garment bags. "Took you long enough, sleeping beauty." Sango remarked, rolling her eyes. "Nice hair, by the way." She threw a brush at me and I stuck my tongue out, helping myself to some pancakes.

"We're walking, Kaggie," Ayame said happily. "School's just down the street, anyway. We were going to hide all your clothes so you had to walk in that costume you love so much, but we figured you'd brutally murder us… So we didn't," she said, smiling the whole time.

I sighed. "We didn't even plan for any of this, really. Do we even have an area we're doing this in?"

"Of course. It'll be raining all day today, so we'll be inside the cafeteria. We have the whole kitchen... Hopefully it will be sunny tomorrow, and we'll have a tent outdoors." Sango said.

"Yup!" Ayame said, grinning. "And I made menus! There isn't that much on it, just basic stuff that doesn't take forever to make, but it's not like we're a real restaurant." I glanced at the paper she had handed me.

"We didn't have much time to plan," Sango said.

"Well, let's go!"

I sighed and picked up the bag that had my name on it, following them out of the door. This is going to be a long day.

We walked straight to the cafeteria; weird, I've never eaten lunch inside. There were already people sitting at many tables; many either freshmen or sophomores, but there were also some kids from my class that I recognized, and a few I knew as juniors. "What, they don't have their own thing to do?" I asked, coming out with my maid outfit on and tying the back.

"We don't work every second, Kaggie." Ayame rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. "Now go serve!" She stuffed menus into our aprons and we walked out. "You better smile, or I'll rip your face off, Kags!" I swallowed and gave the best fake smile I could.

I closed my eyes and smiled, pretending I wanted to be here. "Welcome, masters!" I held out to menus and looked at the two boys. I couldn't help but notice that Sango and I were almost the only girls in here; with the exception of probably six others.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked happily. Maybe this won't be so bad. As long as Inuyasha doesn't come in, that is. I get to see a lot of hot boys, you know…

"We'll just have two sprites, please. And that's an adorable outfit!" I grinned awkwardly and thanked him, walking back to the kitchen to get the drinks from the fridge.

"I'm so lucky, Ayame," I sigh. "The two hotties I'm serving, they're gay."

* * *

><p>I walked up to my next table and smiled naturally, not looking at who it was. "Welcome, masters!"<p>

I opened my eyes to see a laughing Inuyasha, and the smile melted off my face. "I've been looking forward to that all day!"

Miroku chuckled with him. "You do look good, Kagome," he said. "However, I was hoping my lovely Sango would be calling me master today."

Hello, excuse! "I'll go get her to serve you then!" I spun around quickly.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand before I could run away, and I turned back around to face him. "Nah, I've always wanted you to call me master." He winked and I felt my face go hot.

"W-what do you want to drink, m-masters?"

"You're cute when you stutter. I want a Coke, babe."

"And I'll have coffee, please." Miroku said, glancing down. "Why isn't Sango on the menu?" He frowned and looked across the room at her.

"I'll uh, be right back, masters."

I walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. "Can I spit in Inuyasha's drink?"

"Dude, his hearing is really good, he probably heard that." Ayame said, glancing out the open doorway.

"Good, I hope he did." I poured a glass of Pepsi instead of Coke then sighed, "Can I please stop calling him 'master'? I'm never going to live this down."

"No, you cannot. It's a _maid cafe!_ And you'll live, just go bring the boys their drinks. We're taking a break in a half hour. Though, Inuyasha will probably make the time torture for you," Ayame laughed.

"I'm going to kill myself later," I said under my breath, ignoring Ayame as she rolled her eyes. I walked back to their table and gave a forced smile. "Know what you want to eat today, masters?"

"Something you won't spit in," Inuyasha said, and I sighed. "Can't I just take you and leave?" He smirked, and Sango held my arms back as she walked by so I wouldn't hit him. Damn, that girl has good timing. "And don't worry; I'll make _sure_ you never live this down. Hey, I know, you could work at a real maid cafe!"

I bit my lip and clenched my fists at my side, ignoring Miroku's laughter. "What would you like to eat today, masters?"

"The dirty answer or the real one?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango as she walked to the kitchen.

"Ew! I'm leaving!" I said, walking away. Inuyasha grabbed my arm, again. I'm going to kill him one day.

"I want Ramen, and this idiot will have sushi. K?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said, pulling my arm away and walking back to the kitchen. "Can Inuyasha transfer schools now, or?"

"Oh, shush. I heard what they asked for since no one's really talking, so while I make it why don't you go talk to them or something?" I looked at her like she was insane. "Or just sit in here and wait."

I gulped a few minutes later and took the plate with their food out to Miroku and Inuyasha. "Here you are, masters." I smiled the worst smile I could've, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, taking the Ramen on the tray.

"You sure talk about me a lot with your friends for someone who isn't interested," he said, digging in to his food.

"Well," I said, smile plastered on my face. "It's not like its positive, is it?" I ground my teeth together.

"Doesn't matter, you're still talking about me."

Miroku nodded. "It shows interest."

"Enjoy your damn meal, masters."

A half hour later, I walk out of the room, not bothering to change clothes. I only have a half hour break, anyway. Then back in that hell hole for another hour and a half.

I sighed and continued walking around the hallway, looking for places to go. "Oh!" Ayame said, smiling. "Kouga's still in here! Let's go!" I walked into a room with a pretty huge line. Then I remembered… Kouga's group got the kissing booth.

"Um, I think I'll leave."

"Why is that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from behind me. Damn it, they ate fast. I rolled my eyes and sat in a chair, watching Ayame excitedly get in line, while Inuyasha and Miroku happily took their places back on either side of him. A few girls shuffled to change lines. I looked at Inuyasha; him being the closest boy to me. I watched as Kikyo smiled, paid the dollar, and leaned in…

I looked away, pretending not to notice how long they were kissing. Did Ayame and Sango just high-five? I glanced back at them and almost said something, but decided not to. Damn, Kikyo's really going at it. It's been a full minute now…

"Kagome," Sango said, sitting next to me. "You don't want to get in line?"

"Not really," I answered, not looking up from my lap. "No one I want to kiss is up there." Sango rolled her eyes and elbowed me.

I glanced up at my sister. What the hell! Doesn't she breathe air? And Inuyasha doesn't look like he minds.

Wait, I shouldn't care. I _don't_ care. Right?

I stood up and walked out of the room, feeling a little sick to my stomach. That was disgusting. But I guess they do look kind of cute together…

I heard Sango laughing and a hand on my arm. "They stopped; it's okay to come back in now." I just shook my head and walked away.

I can't admit it, but it hurt to see him and Kikyo together. I mean, _I_ don't want him, but that just… I sat on the pavement outside, under the roof while it rained, and hugged my knees. What is this? I can't be jealous. I can't be jealous because of someone I don't even want.

My body froze as the door opened, and Inuyasha sat beside me.

I HATE MY LIFE.

"Kagome…" I stood up and I smiled as I opened the door.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"You didn't seem okay…"

I laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? I just wanted some fresh air. You might want to get inside before you smell like wet dog all day."

Turning around, I bit my lip and walked back to the cafeteria, taking a few peoples' orders. And the best part? I get to do it all over again tomorrow.

"You were jealous," Ayame said as I got soda out for a few guys I was serving. I set the cup down and glared at her. "You _so _were. Don't even deny it. It was written all over your face.

I started to pour the drinks, ignoring her.

"Kagome," Sango said, taking the grape soda I had just poured and putting it on her tray. I sighed and got another cup. "Were you crying, or just sad? Because I don't think you should take it that harshly. He still wants you, not that Kinky-ho."

I gritted my teeth and picked up the tray, walking to the table and smiling. "Here you are, masters."

I walked back to the kitchen and didn't meet my friends' eyes. "Why do you assume I care at all?"

"Shut up, Kagome." Sango said, crossing her arms. "It's so obvious. We aren't stupid." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, we aren't stupid when it comes to _boys_… And we still have better grades than you," she muttered. I watched her walk out of the room with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't jealous," I said simply, walking out the doorway with a smile on my face and menus in my hand.

**Ayame POV**

"Looks like stage one of our plan to make Kagome jealous worked," I whispered to Sango as she walked in, grabbing the food I had just made.

"Yup. I wonder if he's going to ask Kikyo out or skip it, assuming how jealous Kagome got when he just kissed her…"

"I kind of hope he does," I sighed. "I want her to admit she likes him. This has been going on for too long."

"He didn't move here that long ago…"

"Shush, and get out of my kitchen!"

**Inuyasha POV**

I kissed about the 79th girl of the day and watched as she smiled and walked away. I sat down and leaned back; Miroku and Kouga don't need my lips every second, right?

I bit my lip as I thought of Kagome. I couldn't help but smirk. When I kissed Kikyo, I could smell how jealous Kagome was. I grinned at the time; poor Kikyo had thought it was because of her kissing.

I stood up and walked out the door, the guys not even noticing my absence. I strolled down to the cafeteria and sat down; Sango just looked at me and purposely served the girls next to me. Leaving my server as…

"Welcome fucking back, master."

Looking up at Kagome's fuming face, I smirked. She's so adorable, especially when she's mad; but more so when she's flustered… I frowned and held her face in mine, kissing her for a moment before letting go.

"Orange juice, please?"

"Uh, y-yeah. B-be right b-back." I heard her swallow before she walked away.

I love that I can do that to her.

She set the orange juice on the table, still not looking quite normal. "Anything you uh, want to eat, master?"

"Call me master again."

Kagome sighed. "Master."

"One more time…"

She blinked her eyes and stared at me, obviously pissed. "Master."

I leaned back in my chair. "I'm going to miss not hearing that on Wednesday… Ramen please. Don't forget to call me master, Kagome."

Kagome exhaled, frustrated. "I'll be right back, _master._"

I waited patiently for about three minutes before I heard small footsteps walking up to me. I opened my eyes to see Kagome placing a bowl of Ramen on the table. "Anything else?"

"Anything else, _what?_"

"Anything else, _master?_"

"Can you call me master for the rest of the week?"

She blinked then rolled her eyes. "Once this is over, I will never even say the _word_ master. Shouldn't you be off kissing hundreds of girls?"

"Shouldn't you be kissing hundreds of girls, _what_?"

"Forget it," she said, turning away.

"Forget it, _what_?"

"Go fuck yourself, master," and she flipped me off before walking away.

Sango walked by me. I sighed, remembering their little scheme to make Kagome jealous. I didn't want to go along with it at first, but I have to admit it worked. Girls are crazy smart when it comes to that sort of thing.

I raised a hand slightly, and Kagome hesitated before walking over. "What is it, master?"

"I was thinking since you flipped me off, you might have to make up for it…" I grinned evilly.

"Screw off."

"Kagome, that's not any way to talk to your master," Miroku said, sitting next to me. Damn, Kouga is getting a lot of lip action today. Assuming how excited Miroku was for this, I'm surprised he left the room at all.

"Forgive me, master."

"WHOA!" I said, looking at Miroku. "I like the sound of that."

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Is there anything else you need, masters?"

"Sit down."

**Kagome POV**

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him.

I took a deep breath and sat down across from him. "Aren't I the one who tells you to _sit?_" Inuyasha fell to the ground. "That's the word I use, right? '_Sit'_? Do I say _'sit boy'_? _'Sit down'_? _Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!_"

"Ow…"

"Forgive me, _master._" I poured the orange juice he had been drinking onto his back before standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

"She just _owned _you!" Miroku exclaimed loudly. I smiled to myself and leaned against the wall in the kitchen.

"Good day?" Ayame said, looking at Inuyasha's table, where he was struggling to stand up.

"It's getting better," I said, chuckling to myself. I glanced at the clock. "Though I am glad it's over."

"Have you forgotten that Inuyasha is your ride home?"

"Oh… Fuck. I forgot I'm staying with him."

"You're going to get murdered, Kaggie," Sango said, closing the kitchen door so we could change.

"Can't I just go back to your house, please?"

"Sorry, my dad said no one can come after school."

I looked at Ayame desperately. "You_ could_ come over," she said slowly. "But it's funnier to say no."

I placed the maid uniform in the garment bag and left it hanging on a hook, opening the door and walking out while the other two were still changing.

"KAGOME!" They yelled, their dresses at their waist and their arms hugging their chests. Thank Kami for bras, right?

"There _is _a Jesus," Miroku exclaims.

"Paybacks a bitch," I said before I closed the door.

I smiled to myself and walked across the cafeteria; hardly anyone's in here, anyway. Inuyasha grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the building. Not even moving my feet as he dragged me into the parking lot, I sighed. "Mad at me, are we?" I asked, thinking of the dent he left in the floor. And the orange stain on his back…

"Not for long."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha let go of me by his car and I slowly opened the door and climbed in, buckling my seat belt. "You're going to make it up to me." I widened my eyes and reached for the door handle, but he locked the door. Crap. He laughed. "I'm not _that_ evil." We pulled away from the school.

"Where are we going?"

"Where are we going, _what_?"

"I am _not_ calling you master again."

We parked and I looked at the building, frowning. "I can't ice skate."

Inuyasha put on a red sweatshirt, walking to my side and opening the door. "Sucks. You're coming anyway." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, bought skates and tied mine on.

I frowned again. "This isn't really payback, though. Besides the fact that I'm going to fall on _my_ face..."

He rolled his eyes and walked me to the rink. I stepped on the ice and grabbed his arm for support.

_I get it now,_ I thought. _I fall on my ass or I have to hold on to him. Bastard._

**Inuyasha POV**

"Come on; _tell _me you didn't have fun."

"I didn't have fun."

"Kagome, you so did." I rolled my eyes at the girl sitting next to me in the car.

"No, Inuyasha, I didn't! Get rid of your ego." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Call me master again." I requested, looking over at her. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"Why would I?"

I thought for a moment. "Because I won't make you go somewhere else with me, and we can just go home…"

"Okay, MASTER; drive me the hell to your house then."

"No, be cute…"

"I'm not cute enough for you?"

"You know what I mean, Kags." I sighed and looked over at her.

"Isn't it bad enough I have to call you that tomorrow? Just take me home…" She sank in her seat. I was going to take her home anyway…

I pulled up the driveway and parked in the garage next to the other cars. I threw my keys at a butler and took off my sweatshirt and shirt, which was now badly stained. "Damn Kagome, you have to go for the orange juice?"

"There wasn't any water…" I glanced at her and smirked when her eyes were on my body, not my face.

"Like what you see?" Her face turned bright red, she stormed up the stairs and closed the door a little too loud.

"You look happy," Fluffy commented lightly.

"I just can't _wait _until tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

We get to use the outside lunch tables today because it's so nice out, and Ayame has a grill outside and a ton of coolers, so basically we're having a huge barbeque. And we're making so much money for the school, we'll probably get an A+.

I glanced at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga as they came to sit down at the table I usually eat lunch at. I made a face, but smiled as I walked up to them.

"Welcome, masters!" Kouga grinned at me.

"Don't get any ideas, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha warned, looking at him with his claws extended. "She's mine," they started growling at each other.

"EXCUSE ME, MASTERS," I cut in, narrowing my eyes. "I am _not_ Inuyasha's, and Kouga, you're with Ayame so act like it!"

"You forgot a word at the end of your sentence, Kags," Inuyasha said innocently.

"_Masters._" I ground out.

"Good. Bring us food."

"What freaking kind of food, idiotic masters?"

"I don't care," Kouga said. "Meat."

I made a face, turning around to walk to get them something. I heard Kouga and Inuyasha yelling as I walked away.

"Why would she want a half-breed like you?"

"Better than your scrawny ass!"

I closed my eyes and picked up a tray, placing a hotdog on it; the hotdog is for the pervert, because he isn't irritating me. I placed two uncooked hamburgers on the side for the idiots.

I threw it on the table and Inuyasha and Kouga stared at me while Miroku devoured the hotdog. "You asked for meat, right masters? That's meat."

I walked away, smiling to myself.

**Inuyasha POV**

I watched as Kouga shrugged and picked up the raw meat, eating it in one bite.

"Man, that's disgusting!" Miroku said.

"You really are just like a stupid wolf."

"Mutt, I'm going to beat your face in!"

"Like to see ya try, weakling!"

"Bring it on, fleabag!"

"Masters, _shut up_!" Kagome yelled, leaning across the table. "You're causing a scene, and you're both yelling in front of poor Miroku's face!"

I glanced at the man unfortunate enough to be sitting in between wolf face and me. "Sorry, man." Kouga just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have something to say, Kouga?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Just that you look exceptionally sexy in that maid uniform…"

"That's it," I muttered, standing up and walking to the other side of Kouga, grabbing him by the shirt and punching him in the face. "I said she's fucking mine, scumbag."

**Kagome POV**

"I said she's fucking mine, scumbag." My jaw dropped open.

Inuyasha went to punch Kouga a second time, but he caught his fist before it made contact with his face. He just stared at Inuyasha for a moment, before muttering something so quietly I couldn't hear. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes and nodded.

I watched as Inuyasha moved away from Kouga to sit back down next to Miroku.

"Um…" Everyone looked at me. "Okay?" I asked slowly, backing up to talk to Ayame. How do boys get over things so quickly?

"Your hearing is like, better than anyone's right? What'd Kouga say to Inuyasha?"

Ayame exhaled and glanced up at me. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You're hiding something from me."

She held out a tray filled with lemonades. "Give these out to everyone, it's really hot out. Please and thank you."

I glanced at her one more time before turning and walking to each table.

**Ayame POV**

I don't want to tell Kagome; but of course I heard what Kouga said, and of course it's not "nothing". I'm glad Kouga's finally backing off Kagome, maybe he'll take the fact that we're dating more seriously now…

'_You chose her as your mate, didn't you?'_ The words rang through my head again. Of course he already has a claim on Kagome, not like she knows that. I'm sure it took him a while to figure it out himself, too.

Demons are serious when it comes to mates, so Kouga knew he had to back off if Inuyasha's inner demon chose her. He'd probably kill him if he didn't, after all. I looked up at Kouga's table; the guys were all laughing now and acting like nothing happened. I rolled my eyes.

**Kagome POV**

Okay, honestly?

When Inuyasha said that, I died a little inside. Do I really mean _that much_ to him? I treat him terribly, I say the word "sit" tons of times at his own house, and I reject him every chance I get.

I brought lemonade to their table, and the guys were all joking around like nothing happened. I took a deep breath and smiled hugely, not looking at Inuyasha.

"Here you are, masters!"

Kouga simply thanked me and took the drink, not staring at my chest like he usually does. I walked to the cooler which was set up behind their table and started to take more cans of lemonade from it.

An arm wrapped around my waist and before I could tell him to knock it off, I was sitting on Inuyasha's lap back at his table. This is pissing me off.

"Hands off, master."

"No way!" He laughed and sighed, leaning his head in the crook of my neck. "We haven't really talked today."

"What are you talking about? Move your arms." He didn't budge. "Bad puppy!"

"I could be your puppy if you want," he muttered, and I blushed.

"What the actual f—"

"Kaggie," Sango said, sitting on Miroku. Well, I mean, _they're_ a couple. It's okay. It isn't okay when Inuyasha does _this,_ however. "You two look so cute, I want to take a picture. Don't move." I widened my eyes and tried desperately to stand up.

"This isn't funny anymore, Inuyasha!"

"Anymore?" He asked. "You never laughed in the first place."

"Ha ha. Let go of me." I frowned as Sango took a picture on her cell phone, but couldn't reach far enough to grab it from her.

"Damn Kags," Inuyasha said, finally letting go. I walked away without a word. "Why don't you just admit you like me?"


	17. Chapter 17

My eyes popped open and Inuyasha was staring at me. I didn't know what to say for a moment. "May I ask why you are on top of me?" I gritted my teeth when I realized he was kneeling on my upper legs, his hands holding mine down again. "And why I feel like I'm about to be violated?"

He let go of my hands and slipped his knees so they were outside of mine. Still a very awkward position…"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Inuyasha asked excitedly, his eyes gleaming.

"Wednesday?"

"It's November 30th, silly. It's your birthday."

"Should I be excited?"

"You're turning eighteen, yes you should be excited!"

I rolled my eyes at the thrilled boy. "What's the big deal? The only difference is that I can now buy cigarettes. And I don't even smoke."

His shoulders drooped like a little boy. "You're no fun. You aren't a minor anymore so we—"

"Don't finish that sentence, Inuyasha," I said, laughing slightly. "You're already eighteen?"

"What, you thought you were older than me?" He laughed. "In human terms, I'm eighteen. I turn nineteen in about a week."

"Oh…" For some reason I thought he'd be my age, if not a few months younger. Not a year older. "Happy almost birthday?"

We got up and went to the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch. He slung an arm over my shoulder as he turned on the TV, and I didn't bother moving it. It felt kind of nice. I looked over at him as he watched whatever was on, and I felt my face heat up. I always knew he was good looking, but he looks so… perfect. His amber eyes were sparkling, his mouth was upturned in the slightest smile; I never realized he was so attractive. I glanced at the dog ears on his head. They're super cute, too. And his long, silver hair? Don't even get me started. Before I could think about it, my hand was halfway towards his head. He touched my wrist at the last moment before they reached his ears. "Whatcha doing, cutie?"

I swallowed and was about to pull my hand away, but he placed my hand in his left ear instead and went back to watching television. I rubbed his ear for a second, and it was so soft. His eyes closed and—was he purring? "AWW!"

His eyes flew open and he leaned forward, looking at me. "What?"

"You're so cute!" First his eyes widened, and then mine did. My mouth fell open a little bit, too. "I…"

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine.

Maybe liking him won't be so bad after all.

"By the way," he whispered. "Your friends kind of kicked you out of your actual house, so there's that..."

I move quickly away and say, "Wait, what? They can't kick me out..."

"But it seems Sango convinced your parents that moving out is something you really want and need to do, as a young adult."

"But I don't want to move out."

Inuyasha laughs and turns back to the TV, "Ain't that a bitch."


	18. Chapter 18

"Happy birthday!" I heard several voices chant.

I groaned inwardly and opened my eyes a crack. "Too early, go away…"

"Kagome, wake UP." I sat up and looked at Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. I glanced at the clock and felt myself turn angry. "It's fu—" I glanced at Rin and her scary, angry adoptive father. "—_flipping _five in the morning!"

"We made you a cake," Miroku said, holding it in one hand. "We wanted you to eat it before school."

I wiped my tired eyes and then smiled at my friends. "Well thank—"

Miroku shoved the whole cake in my face.

I felt my mouth drop open. I recovered from my shock and looked at my evil friends, while Sesshomaru led a laughing Rin out of the room. Probably because he thinks I'm about to swear my ass off. I rolled my eyes and wiped the cake away from my eyes. "Ew, its vanilla."

"That's why we made two," Sango smiled softly.

"Assholes," I muttered, hoping out of bed and walking to the bathroom to wash the cake off.

"Kagome, I hope Inuyasha doesn't bash my head in for this," Miroku starts. I saw Inuyasha sigh and hit his hand to his face, Sango crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend. "However, shouldn't you be in your birthday suit on your birthday? I remember Sango—"

"MIROKU!" Sango picked up my shoe and started hitting his head repeatedly. "Obviously you never want that to happen again!"

"So um… yeah…. See you downstairs?"

Sango still beating Miroku, they walked out of the room.

When the cake was finally off of my face, I nervously watched Inuyasha open the door for me. He held my hand while standing behind me as we walked downstairs, and I immediately let go and started running down the stairs when I noticed Sango and Miroku holding up cameras. "Well don't take pictures!" I yelled, tackling my best friend and pinning her to the ground.

"Actually, it's a video." My face felt hot as she calmly put the camera in my face. "Say hi."

I swallowed and both of us turned our attention to Miroku, who was grinning as he looked into his camera. "No, no, please continue! I haven't seen a good cat fight in a while."

I got up and walked closer to him, making a face to the camera and jokingly flipping it off.

I sat at the table and looked at the chocolate cake. My friends sat around me, still recording. "I don't remember stalking you all with camera's on your birthday?"

I frowned as Inuyasha lit eighteen different candles. _I don't have a wish. _Feeling pressured, I took a breath and blew out all of the candles in one blow, not quite wishing as much as faking it. It's what they all want, right?

I grabbed the knife on the table as Sango and Miroku ended the videos, and I allowed them to take a picture of me holding the knife with wide eyes, looking much like a serial killer.

I cut four pieces, and picked up two plates, offering them while smiling to an unsuspecting Sango and Miroku. As soon as they started reaching for the plate, I shoved it into there face and got up to hide behind Inuyasha. Sango never reacts well when things like that happen.

"Kagome!" I half thought she would pick up the knife, but instead she just tried to run at me, her boyfriend helpfully holding her back while laughing.

"Kagome never forgets her revenge, does she?" I picked up another piece and handed it to Inuyasha.

"What, I'm not good enough to have cake shoved in my face?"

I merely shrugged and picked up the fourth piece, still slightly behind Inuyasha. As he handed forks to my friends, I slammed my piece of cake down on top of his head, right between the dog ears.

"You really shouldn't have done that…"

I chuckled but felt terrified when Inuyasha turned to face me, cracking his knuckles on one hand.

So, how did Inuyasha get back at me for the cake incident? Oh, he only had an announcement of my birthday on the loud speaker. I usually don't get told happy birthday because my sister is more popular. I prefer not being told happy birthday.

At lunch, I watched Inuyasha as he got on a knee and opened a necklace case. I felt something inside me melt again. His smile is so beautiful. "You weren't supposed to buy me anything, baka."

He took the necklace out and I felt my heart pound as he gestured for me to turn around. I slightly turned in the other direction, and pulled my hair to the side. I glanced down at the necklace; it wasn't over the top, it was simple and beautiful. There were diamonds—But what to be expected of him, right?

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm amazing, aren't I?"

I raised an eyebrow as he sat back down next to me, and I turned back in my seat. "And a bit full of yourself, Inuyasha. But... thank you."

When the bell rang for class, Inuyasha picked up my bag and we started walking to gym. "Since when do you act gentleman-y?"

He scoffed and literally threw my bag at me. "Better?

I picked it up and sighed, glancing at him as we started walking. "Bad mood?"

"Actually, it's a really good day. My fiancé turned eighteen."

"And who might that be?"

"Damn it," Sango said, dragging me to the girls locker room. "You two bicker like a married couple. Except you deny being engaged…"

"Except we aren't?" I said it more like a question than a statement. I sighed and began to open my gym locker.

"Might as well be," she grumbled, already changing.

Muttering a whatever, I changed as quickly as I could and followed her out the door she was holding for me.

"If you can't admit you like him, at least admit he's hot as hell."

"Sango..."

"What, do you want me to lie? Inuyasha is sexy, Kouga is sexy, and Miroku is a fucking God. It's all as simple as that."

I thought about it for a moment. I guess they are all hot, but I don't think Miroku compares to Inuyasha. Holy shit. I pressed my hands against the wall and started banging my head. A hand caught my ponytail, yanking my hair back. "Ow!"

"What, and murdering your brain cells was painless?"

I glared at Inuyasha. "Can't a girl decrease her intelligence without interruptions?"

"But there's hardly any intelligence left…" Sango said, looking worried. I playfully slapped her arm.

I glanced at Inuyasha then down at my shirt. "Any reason you're taking this particular moment to stare at my chest?"

"Go change your damn shirt, Kagome. I can see your bra."

"It's a white shirt. I can see Sango's bra too." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He shouldn't be looking, anyway!

"Kagome, go change. Please."

"I don't have anything to change into."

I watched as he slipped off his red t-shirt and handed it to me. _We meet again, abs…_

Slightly annoyed but not wanting him to personally put the shirt on me, I put it over my white shirt. It's much too big. I rolled my eyes again at how stupid this was and took the hair tie from my hair, tying the back of his shirt with it to make it less baggy. "Better?"

Before he could answer, Miroku came over and punched Inuyasha on the arm. "You just ruined half of the view!" He paused and looked up at his friend, his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he got an idea. "Let's have a car wash!"

"Don't you need to wear a shirt in school, even gym?" Sango asked, playing absentmindedly with her hair, which is almost constantly pulled into a high ponytail.

"Nope, so let's all take our tops off, ladies!"

Inuyasha, Sango and I all moved to hit him at the same time.

A silent minute or two passed, and then I realized all my friends were staring at me. "What?"

"You were staring at Inuyasha's body for quite a while there, Kagome." Miroku said, raising an eyebrow. He _loves_ teasing me.

"Want to see more?" My head snapped up and I hit Inuyasha several times on the arm.

"No I don't, you pervert! I swear; you're worse than Miroku!"

"Insulting me when I'm right here, Kagome? I believe_ I_ am the biggest pervert in this school. I have merely rubbed off on Inuyasha."

I rubbed my forehead, "You're that proud of being a lecher?"

"Why of course," he sighed, and his hand reached behind a girl who was facing the other way, talking to her friends. "I don't know why it's considered a bad thing…" The girl screeched and hit Miroku across the cheek. "Though it does have its disadvantages," he winced as Sango stomped on his foot.

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to look anywhere but at Inuyasha's rock-hard abs. Unfortunately, my eyes decided to look at his lips.

Our gym coach walked in and blew his whistle, making everyone drag their feet to their attendance line. Since it's alphabetical, I'm next to Miroku.

"Higurashi?"

"Here."

"Houshi? Get your damn hand away from her before Higurashi kicks your ass. And I won't stop her," he warned, before moving on down the line.

"Where's the trust, coach?" Miroku called, and a few people giggled.

"Takahashi?"

"Here," Inuyasha said warily.

"Why the hell are you shirtless, boy?"

"Um… I lost my shirt."

"You lost it?"

"Yup."

"How?"

Inuyasha made a face, obviously not knowing what to say. "It ran away?" Coach rolled his eyes but moved on nonetheless.

"Taijiya?" He glanced at Sango and moved on. I felt a hand on my ass, and I immediately grabbed Miroku's 'cursed hand', twisting it around.

"You're lucky my lighter is in my other pants, monk."

I heard a growl, but I didn't want to look at a shirtless Inuyasha again. I mean, I do, but I don't want him to know that.

"Lady Kagome, you know I'm cursed…"

I let go of his hand and walked away as coach blew the whistle. "Rope climbing today, folks!"

Everyone groaned, but I just rolled my eyes. I mean, there's a damn rope hanging from the ceiling. What did they _think_ we'd be doing today?

"Who wants to go first?"

No one said anything. I exhaled in annoyance and walked over to the rope, waiting for the coach to signal me to go.

Hand over hand, foot over foot, I made it to the top and easily slid down in a new personal record. I'm not as good as most of the guys in this class, but I have all the girls beat. Even the demons; even _Sango._

Inuyasha stepped up and purposely hit his shoulder against mine as I walked away.

I watched as he faced the other way, merely glancing up at the rope before telling coach he was ready. The only thing that ran through my mind? _Holy shit._ He's fast. Hanyou or not, that was impressive. Better than Kouga usually does, actually.

Maybe it's because he feels like he needs to prove himself. I frowned at the thought; hanyous aren't usually accepted, depending on where you go. Tokyo is a mix of people; but most teenagers don't care at all. Plus, he's famous. His audience typically looks past his race.

_Damn it, I was staring again._ I mentally cursed at myself for a few more minutes while looking at my shoes.

"Houshi! Stop staring at the girls' behinds!"

I heard a loud slap go through the gym, and everyone started laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

I lay on my back in the middle of the floor, holding my cell phone above my face, arms stretched up as far as they could.

"Hey Kagome—" I jumped, dropping my phone and causing it to hit my face.

"INUYASHA! Sit!"

I rubbed my sore lips and sat up, glaring daggers at Inuyasha as he struggled to stand. "That was unnecessary."

"My lip is bleeding, baka!"

Inuyasha walked over and kneeled in front of me. He held my face in his hands and kissed me as softly as he could have. He pulled back slowly and looked at me.

"It's still bleeding, baka."

I crossed my arms and walked down stairs, an upset hanyou trailing after me.

"You're impossible!" He grumbled, sitting next to me at the dinner table.

"What about me is so impossible?"

"I can't do anything to make you happy! Does everything I do piss you off? It's the same way with everybody else, actually. What the hell does it take to please you?"

"What are you talking about? This is so stupid!"

"Yes, it is." I looked up at an angry Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha leaned forward a bit to shield me from his view. "And I would prefer you to refrain from arguing at the dinner table. And Inuyasha, watch your mouth." He said it with enough venom in his voice to make Inuyasha look away.

Rin giggled and looked at me. "Why ya so mean to your boyfriend?" My face turned red, and I pursed my lips before turning to Inuyasha.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"I didn't tell her that…"

"Both of you bite your tongue and eat your dinner," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Can I bite Kagome's tongue instead?"

"Get out _right now."_

I sigh as we take off on his motorcycle. "Nice job, pervert."

He sped off, nearly crashing into the gates which had yet to open. "I speak my mind."

I scoffed. "Clearly!"

"Whatever. It's your birthday, so where do you want to eat?"

I thought for a moment. "The shrine."

"Oh?"

"The place I'm supposed to be living at, dumb ass. My sister may be a little crazy, but it's her birthday, too. Besides, my mom asked me to stop by. I haven't seen them in ages."

"If I get tackled by her preppy friends for an autograph, I'll get revenge, Kagome Higurashi."

I rolled my eyes and rested the side of my head against his back, closing my eyes gently. _Why am I so comfortable around him?_

A couple minutes later the bike came to a stop, and I hopped off, looking at the shrine steps. "It feels like more than before…" I groaned, but Inuyasha simply chuckled and offered me a spot on his back. I raised an eyebrow but climbed on, and he started walking up the steps. I let my head rest on the top of his head, and I swear I felt him hesitate in his steps for the slightest moment.

As he knocked on the door, I thought for a moment. I gotta admit; the guys nice when he wants to be. I should start making a list; _hot, nice._

Those are the pros. For the cons, we have; _cocky, perverted, conceded, arrogant, obnoxious...  
><em>

I hopped off his back and hugged my mom as she opened the door.

"KAGOME!" Souta ran and literally tackled me, making me fall backward, but Inuyasha caught me by the shoulders and helped me stand.

"Happy birthday, Kagome," my dad said hugging me with one arm.

"Where's gramps?"

My parents sighed. "He saw you coming up the steps and went to get your present from the shed." I gave my dad a blank look, before Kikyo and some of her friends walked downstairs.

"Hi, Kagome. Hey Inuyashaaa," Kikyo drawled out his name and gave him a look which was probably supposed to be sexy. It made me gag.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled at her. "Hello, Kikyo."

Okay, I'll give him props for that. There's not really a word for it, but let's add _purposely makes my sister jealous_ to the pros.

I watched Kikyo frown and all her friends' jaws drop to the ground. What? Is it so crazy for a celebrity to be in love with me?

Oh right, it is. "You're dating… _her?_"

I was about to correct her, but the looks on their faces made me think about it again.

Instead of prying his arm off and yelling "no!", I smiled. "Is that a problem?"

I felt Inuyasha give me a really weird look, but I was too busy enjoying the looks on these girls' faces. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You know I have to take advantage of this situation, right?"

I frowned for a moment. Well, crap.

He grabbed my hand and I resisted glaring at him. "Enjoy your damn self," I muttered so softly that I wasn't sure he could hear, super hearing or not. "Because after this; nothing even _close_ will _ever_ happen again." We walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

I looked across the table watching my mother's mouth drop a little. "Kagome, did Inuyasha give you that necklace? It's beautiful."

I blushed. Am I still wearing that? Inuyasha simply glanced at it. "Should I say something corny, like how it doesn't sparkle as much as her eyes or some crap? Because I could reword that sentence."

My mom giggled and shook her head.

Ugh, this idea was stupid. Now my parents are probably planning a wedding in their heads.

"So how long have you two been official?" My dad asked, watching my grandpa walk in with two wrapped boxes in his hands. "It's crazy that she's living with you. But like Sango said, you need to grow up at some point."

My mom laughed, "If it wasn't for Sesshomaru being there, it never would have happened. But he seems very responsible."

Inuyasha placed a hand on my leg, and I ground my teeth while smiling.

"Don't move too fast, though," my mother said softly. "I want a few more years before I'm a grandparent."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, but Inuyasha just laughed in a way that said, "no promises." I hope my parents didn't sense that, too. Then the door opened slowly, Miroku and Sango walking in. "You told us not to knock when we came in, so…"

My mother just smiled and pulled up two more seats around the dinner table. "Aren't Kagome and Inuyasha just one of the cutest couples you've ever seen?"

I felt my face heat up and I looked at my confused friends. Thankfully, Miroku played along. "Why, yes. I've been saying they'd be perfect together from the start. I'm so glad they're finally dating."

"Open my present now, girls!" I looked at gramps and reluctantly took the box with my name on it.

"If it is a part of a decayed demon, please just take it back now…"

"I got you that last year, silly girl."

"Silly me," I muttered, opening the box. "An old outfit... Gee, thank you gramps!" I said sarcastically, still hugging him with one arm.

"That is a priestess outfit, young lady. It's very special."

"I'll be sure to wear it to a party sometime."

"You better not!" I rolled my eyes and my grandpa before hugging him. I swear he's senile, but I love him anyways. Gramps led my parents outside to show them something he found in the shed, and Kikyo crossed her arms as the door closed. "You aren't dating."

I took that chance to smile and remove Inuyasha's arm from around my shoulder. "But the look on your face was really funny, sis. This stud is still single," I jabbed a thumb in his direction.

Miroku took that as a chance to walk up to Kikyo's friend, Kanna. He took her hand and I saw Sango close her eyes impatiently.

"Would you bear my children?"

SMACK.

"Worth a try…" He grumbled, and Sango walked over and grabbed his ear, dragging him to the living room area.

Kikyo bit her lip. "Inuyasha, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up Friday?"

My jaw mentally dropped, but my face didn't show any sign that I cared. I merely gave a small smile like I had just set up my two friends, and walked to the couch to sit next to Sango.

She leaned down and whispered, "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Why should I?" _Because I don't want him to date her…_

Okay, so he _is_ single, and he can date whoever he wants, but it pisses me off that he's pretending to be so interested in me and then he acts like he's been after Kikyo all this time. Like _fuck that_, he just blew whatever small chance he had with me.

Something told me that that isn't the only reason. I glanced at my shoulder as he smiled and pecked her cheek. I took a breath to make sure my face stayed the same color, and I casually turned on the TV. I felt faint when I realized what I was feeling jealous, of Kikyo, again.

No, not mildly jealous. Full out I-want-to-cut-her-tongue-off jealous.

But you can be jealous because of someone that you don't like romantically, right? I frowned for a minute.

_Yes you can,_ I finally decided.

I hugged Inuyasha's stomach as we pulled away from the shrine on his bike. "So, I think I'm going to go out with Bankotsu this weekend."

"No," he says coolly. "You aren't."

"So you can date whoever you want but I can't?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not fair!"

"However," he said. "You can't because I like you. I can go because you don't like me. It isn't hurting anyone."

"Excuse you. We aren't dating, so I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Actually, I believe that you're sleeping at Sango's this weekend."

"Stop making plans for me! You don't own me, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"So if I don't own you," he paused for a moment. "That means you wouldn't mind me dating, or as you might put it, _owning_ Kikyo."

"Don't hurt my sister," I warned. "Or I'll cut your manhood off."

"Um, ow…"

He parked the bike and I got off and immediately ran upstairs to my room. I sat leaned against my door, hugging my knees. How had I not realized? He's only_ trying_ to make me jealous with Kikyo. And Sango is in on it, and probably Miroku.

How do I get revenge for something like this?


	20. Chapter 20

**Third Person POV**

Kagome wanted to scream on Monday night; she still hadn't figured out what to get Inuyasha. How lame is that? She had asked Sango, but her friend pitched "the worst idea in the history of all ideas." Of course, it _was_ a good idea, Kagome just refuses to kiss that bastard. Even for his birthday.

She sighed and kicked her dresser as hard as she could, and then realized she didn't have shoes on.

"SHIT," she whispered under her breath. She sat on her bed and looked down. This is ridiculous! He got her a diamond necklace for her birthday, and she couldn't even think of anything.

"What the hell was that noise?" The cause of all her problems asked, walking through her bedroom door.

"Nothing, I just broke my foot." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Did you really?" He asked, walking toward her.

"No. I'm just an idiot who kicks solid objects."

"Well it's not like people play kickball with water…"

"Get out, I'm thinking!"

"Of what?"

"GET OUT, INUYASHA." Inuyasha holds his hands up in mock surrender and quietly closes the door behind him. Kagome lay on her bed and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome woke up earlier than usual. Her and her friends are all ditching school today, but she still decided to get up. As quietly as possible, she opens Inuyasha's bedroom door. Planning something similar as what he had once done to her, she rested her knees on either side of his hips and had her fists on either side of his head to support herself.<p>

"Inuyasha," she said simply, not wanting to stay like this for a long time. The light sleeper blinked his eyes open, and stared at the girl on top of him. "Happy birthday!"

He grinned and sat up, the girl sliding to sit in front of him. "Good job waking me up early, Kags."

"You can skip school any day you want, but today is your birthday. And I'm going to be extra annoying."

"Can we go bake that cake? I at least want to get some amusement out of today." As he gets out of bed, all she can think about is that he sleeps only in his boxers. And that he really should walk around the house like that more often. "Um… Kagome?" _Shit_, she thought, looking up at him. He merely laughed and put an arm around her, walking her to downstairs.

"You could at least wear pants, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Sesshomaru, you and I _both_ walked around the house like this before she moved in." Kagome tried to hide the fact that she was picturing what that was like.

"Although," Inuyasha added, walking to the kitchen. "On Christmas, I believe you—"

"That's enough, Inuyasha." Kagome couldn't notice the nearly non-existent blush on Sesshomaru's face, but Inuyasha could.

"I keep hearing about Christmas but no one ever tells me what happened?" Kagome said it more of a question than a statement.

"Ask Miroku," Inuyasha muttered as he opened the fridge. "Um, what the hell do you need to bake a cake?"

"You're asking _me_? Do you have cake mix anywhere?"

He looked around for a few minutes until he found what he needed.

"Who the hell can follow what this is saying?"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha were covered head to toe in flour, eating the sloppy cake they had prepared. It was literally falling apart, but it still tasted good.<p>

"We're good chefs!" Kagome said, spreading frosting on a piece of cake like she was buttering toast.

Inuyasha did the same. "Hell yeah we are!"

Sango and Miroku walked in, looking at the mess that was Inuyasha's kitchen.

"You let Kagome near food?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Hey, he's the one that got flour everywhere!" Kagome defended.

"Want some cake?" Inuyasha asked with a muffled voice, already having much of the cake in his mouth.

As Sesshomaru pulled away, Kagome looked at Miroku. "What happened at the Christmas party last year?"

Miroku grinned, "You mean for Fluffy?" She nodded. "It all started when the vodka came out…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

I was sitting on the picnic blanket, across from Sango with Miroku and Inuyasha on either side of me. I screamed when a spider crawled on my hand. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "_Kagome Higurashi_ is afraid of a small bug?"

"Get it off of me!" I yelled. "And besides, it's an _arachnid_." He picked it up by one leg and it started twitching. I couldn't help but say, "Bad boy, don't eat that."Quirking an eyebrow at me, he held the spider in my face. I moved backward, but my back hit a tree. He grinned evilly and moved to sit in front of me. "Inuyasha, si—"

"Kagome," Miroku said, smiling devilishly. "If you say 'sit', where do you think his head will end up?" I looked back at Inuyasha who was dangerously close to my face. "Not to mention the spider."

"Get away from me," I muttered, eyes on the spider which was now close to my nose. I flinched. "_Please_," I added.

"Say you love me," he said it like he was talking to a kid, or a dog. The spider fell a little closer to my face.

"Inuyasha! This stopped being funny a while ago!"

"I'm still amused," Miroku said, and I noticed that Sango had a video camera in hand.

"This is NOT funny!"

"This is going on Facebook," Sango muttered.

"No it isn't! Inuyasha, get off of me!"

"I'm not on you, but the spider could be…"

"Bastard."

"You don't have to mean it, even though you _do_ love me. You can deny it all you want, I just want to hear the words."

"Wouldn't it mean more if I said it when you _weren't_ threatening me?"

"But you would _never_ say it like that," he smiled innocently.

"I love you, now get the hell out of my face!"He smiled again and leaned in… "I said AWAY. Bad dog!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked to sit down at his seat.

"I'm scarred for life," I muttered, sitting back in my seat with crossed arms. "And if I see that on Facebook Sango, I swear to God…"

"I'm the scary one in this group, not you," she said, smiling. "Do you want to see it? I ended it right after you said 'I love you'!"

* * *

><p>"My life is over," I muttered, looking through all the comments on the video.<p>

"Don't be dramatic," Inuyasha said, looking up from his laptop. "I like the comment that says that you're hot when you're scared. It has 43 likes so far."

"Ass," I muttered, scrolling down. Of course Sango is friends with every person in the high school, not to mention the fact that everyone knows who I am.

I looked at the newest comment. _She finally admitted it, eh? _It already has 10 likes. So how many likes does the video have? You don't even want to know.

"My notifications are completely blown up," I said, turning the laptop screen to show him.

"I really appreciate having Sango as a friend at times like this."

"I _was_ going to give you a birthday present that Sango suggested, but I don't think I will now."

"But it's my birthday," he said, winking.

"I think you've had enough excitement for the day, don't ya think?" I looked over at the clock, it's almost midnight.

"Come on, what is it?" I looked at him and sighed. He won't give this up. I set my laptop aside and moved so I was sitting with my legs wrapped around his waist. Ignoring the look on his face, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I heard a _snap_, and I moved myself so I was sitting on the floor again.

"What the hell was that?"

Sango and Miroku leaped from where ever the hell they were and ran for the door.

"I curse the day those two got their hands on a camera."

"Oh… Sorry."

"You gave it to them?"

"I gave _Miroku_ one..."

"I'm going to bed."

"Can I come?"

"NO!"

"But it's my birthday," he said, grabbing my hand.

I smiled. "Actually," I whispered, and his eyes widened as he grinned. "Your birthday ended one minute ago. Happy Wednesday."

* * *

><p>The next morning in homeroom, things were back to normal. That is, besides Kikyo being mad at me, Sango and Miroku looking like they're about to do something evil, and the fact that everyone is staring at me and asking why it took so long to confess. I was almost to my snapping point, and I feel bad for the unfortunate soul who I lash out at. I swear, the next person to piss me off… I sighed and faced sideways in my seat to face Sango. Miroku was sitting behind her, and they were scribbling something I couldn't read on a piece of paper. Inuyasha isn't annoying me because he's asleep on his desk. "What are you two planning?"<p>

Sango crumpled the paper and rested her elbow on Miroku's desk, chin in her hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said way too quickly.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Well…" Miroku started, but I glared at him to make him shut up.

"Isn't what you did to me yesterday bad enough? Besides, _I'm_ the evil plotting one around here."

Sango put on a blank face and then furrowed her eyebrows a little. "I really do not know what you're talking about."

Most people would have believed her, but I know what a good liar Sango can be.

"Whatever," I said, turning away.

* * *

><p>Sango and Miroku said that they had to ask a teacher about a project and they'll be late for lunch. I don't trust those two, at all. I sat down next to Inuyasha regardless. Is he asleep?<p>

"Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"That was a really nice way to phrase it," he said, raising his head slightly and turning it to look at me. "I'm really tired."

"Duh, I knew that."

"If you knew that, why'd you ask?"

He lay his head back down, and I did the same after a minute. I didn't get much sleep last night, either. Sango kept texting me all night… I yawned. I've been ignoring it all day, but a nap before gym does sound good. I felt something tug my wrist, but I was too tired to pay much attention. It was probably just someone trying to get me up, but the bell hasn't rang yet.

Probably another half hour later, I lifted my head at the same time as Inuyasha. I moved to get my backpack, but I felt something tug me in the other direction.

My hand was handcuffed to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku smiled and crossed their arms. "Payback's a bitch."

I narrowed my eyes ."This means war."


	21. Chapter 21

"Sango," Inuyasha growled, staring at his hand and then looking at her. "This isn't funny. We need to go to class."

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" She said, smiling. Oh, how I hate her sometimes. "Besides, shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"No; Sesshomaru freaking agreed for me to do a concert in the park this afternoon!"

"Now you have a good luck charm!" I watched my evil friends walk away with linked arms.

"God damn it," I muttered, standing up and yanking his arm with me.

"Watch it, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch," I growled, glaring at him as I picked up my backpack with difficulty.

We walked into gym awkwardly, and the coach just gave us a blank stare. "Why aren't you two lovebirds changed into your gym clothes?"

"WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!" I yelled, and Inuyasha held up our chained hands.

He gave us a funny look and muttered, "Kids these days... Look, I don't care; you still both have to run the mile today."

My face dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not kidding. We're all running the mile today, just like every year. Everyone get outside on the track."

All the kids groaned and started walking, and I turned to Inuyasha once coach closed the door. "How do we do this?" He runs like a million miles an hour or whatever, and I might be fast, but I can't keep up with him. "If you drag me I'll murder you," I muttered, attempting to cross my arms but failing for obvious reasons.

"Would you rather I carry you?"

"It doesn't really count as me running if you run for me. Just don't run ahead of me, Inuyasha."

"How could I ever leave _you_ behind?" He took my not-handcuffed hand and smiled at me.

"First of all, that was so corny that I want to puke. Secondly, you _can't_ really leave me behind, dumbass," I held up our hands to show him and rolled my eyes before walking for the door and joining the others.

"This is harder than I thought," I muttered as Inuyasha stopped me again from falling on my face, and we kept running with difficulty. I ignored all the laughter.

"You two are really getting close, huh?"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh, Ayame." I rolled my eyes and watched as Sango and Miroku began running. I looked at Inuyasha. "How do we get back at them?"

"Well, I do have a nice picture of Miroku and Sesshomaru cuddling."

"Um… Christmas?"

"So much fun happened last year on Christmas eve… and New Years…" His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Anyway, we could probably blackmail him to get the key."

"I am _never_ missing one of your holiday parties."

* * *

><p>"Oh, heh heh, the key? You don't need that… Where is it? Um, well <em>I<em> don't have it. It's not like Sango worriedly told me that she lost it or anything… heh heh…" Inuyasha had a nervous Miroku pinned to the wall, and then he looked at me questioning what to do.

"YOU LOST THE KEY!" I yelled, and Sango had to run into the hallway to drag Miroku away before I could strangle him. "How is she always doing that?"

* * *

><p>"I need to change for my concert!"<p>

"You aren't changing while you're tied to me, bastard!"

I crossed one arm and closed Inuyasha's door behind me. "I don't care, wench, you don't have to look!"

"No way, Inuyasha."

"That sucks, because I'm getting changed." I watched as he ripped the side of his shirt that the handcuff was on and took off his shirt and pants.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's not like I'm taking off my boxers! Calm the hell down!"

"How do you plan on getting a new shirt on, baka?"

"…Oh." He paused and put on a pair of faded jeans. "You could've told me before."

"I didn't know you were that much of an idiot."

**Inuyasha POV**

Honestly, I am thankful we're handcuffed together. But if I said that, Kagome would 'sit' me a million times once we get out of this, so I'm pretending that I'm pissed. In reality, I could break this off in a second.

I sat on my bed, forcing Kagome to do the same. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to piss."

Her face turned bright red. "Oh."

* * *

><p>The concert went by… weirdly.<p>

Like, with Kagome pretending she was happy to be on stage and us hiding our wrists. I was shirtless, too.

"I need to shower," Kagome complained, falling backward onto my bed.

"I could, uh, not look…"

"I don't trust you any more than I would trust Miroku."

"I'm wounded," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to creep on you in the shower. Believe it or not, I have some self control," I winked at her.

"But I know you, and you really don't."

"Fine, go to school tomorrow without showering. Your choice."

She sighed and pulled me into the bathroom, closing the door. "Turn around and close your eyes!"

"I can't really turn around," I muttered, closing my eyes.

I heard a ripping sound, and her telling me that I'm buying her a new shirt. "What about your, um…"

"The straps on my bra unhook, baka."

I heard her turn on the shower, and from the other side of the curtain, I still was tempted to open my eyes. I didn't, but I really wanted to.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Having trouble?" I asked, smiling to myself.

"Have you ever showered with one arm?"

"I never had the urge, no."

She sighed and a few minutes later the water turned off. "If your eyes aren't closed I'll rip them out," she warned, and the curtain slid back. Holy crap my eyes want to open…

"Um, all done." I opened my eyes to a blushing Kagome in her black shorts and… no shirt.

"Cute bra, Kags."

"It's not funny! How will we get dressed for school?"

"Guess we're playing hooky," I muttered, taking off my pants to shower. "You can stare if you want, Kags, but I'll be naked in a sec, just to warn you," I rolled my eyes at her. How obvious can she be about liking me? She's staring at me like I'm a Greek God.

Her face turned a deeper shade of red and she closed her eyes. I stepped into the shower and realized she was right about the one-handed thing. It's kind of obnoxious.

I finished up and put my pants in the hamper, since I sleep in my boxers anyway. I wonder what the maids will think of my pants being in Kagome's hamper…

I led her to my room and we sat on the bed awkwardly. "It sucks that you have a bra to wear," I easily broke the ice.

"SIT!"

Unfortunately for her, that backfired.

We both fell to the ground, and I looked over at her. "How's it feel?"

**Kagome POV**

I put off sleeping for as long as possible, but it's 4 am and I'm dead tired. I didn't sleep last night, after all. "Inuyasha," I muttered, sitting next to him on the couch. "I want to go to bed."

"You want to go to bed with me? Always wanted to hear those words…"

I almost said "sit", but I had learned my lesson. "Can we just go upstairs?"

He stood, making me stand, and he picked me up with difficulty. Handcuffs are obnoxious.

Inuyasha silently walked to his room and put me on his bed. I inhaled his scent and awkwardly faced him since it was hard to turn around.

We stared at each other for a minute before I broke the silence.

"Well, this is awkward."

* * *

><p>I woke up with Inuyasha hugging me to his side.<p>

I nearly screamed, and I can't push him off of me.

"I… Inu… SESSHOMARU!"

Amazingly, that didn't wake Inuyasha up.

"Why are you yelling?" Fluffy asked as he came in, and I think his eyes got bigger. "What the hell did he convince you to do with him?"

My eyes grew wide and my face heated up. "Nothing! That's disgusting!" I looked back and forth between the brothers. "Just... can you pry him off of me?"

"Do you both have pants on?"

"W-what? Yes!"

"If you two just _slept,_ then I don't really give a damn if he's hugging you. Speaking of which, if that baka _does_ get you to do something—"

"EW!"

"Not in my house," he finished, leaving and closing the door.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! That's_ so_ gross!"

I took deep breaths then looked at Inuyasha.

"If you're awake, I'm going to cut your balls off."

He didn't flinch in any way, so I slapped his cheek. Lightly at first, but then I hit him really hard.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up and you're squeezing me to death!"

He sighed and sat up, scratching the back of his ear. _Aw…_ He glanced at our handcuffs, and simply broke them in half.

I looked at my now free hand, and then at Inuyasha.

"I am officially going to kill you."


	22. Chapter 22

I felt Ayame looking back and forth from me to Sango.

"Blink, God damn it!" I say.

"Kagome, you suck at staring contests. Just give up."

"Sango, I will—" Before I could declare that I was about to win, I blinked. "Well, shit."

Sighing in defeat, I logged onto my Facebook and handed the laptop to Sango. "Remember, you only get to do _one_ thing, Sango."

"That's all I need," she said, going to my status. I felt my face pale.

_I love Inuyasha so much, I watch him sleep sometimes. Is that weird?  
><em>

"Untag him from that! Delete that now!" I frantically reached for the computer, but Ayame moved it out of my reach.

"A deal's a deal! I'm sorry, Kaggie."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Bring it on, hoe!"

I brought out the monopoly board and grinned at her, she never wins this game. "Same rules, bitch!" She made a face and then nodded.

Two hours later, my mouth fell open. "There's no way _in hell_ that I lost!"

As Sango went on her laptop again, I stared at the screen. What could she do now?

Before I could watch, my phone started vibrating, and I put it on speaker.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! YOU FUCKING PAINTED MY MOTORCYCLE?"

Sango and Ayame looked at me like I was about to die, but a second later they burst out laughing.

"Um… Stop being scary, Inuyasha."

"Damn right I'm scary! Get over here right now so I can kill you!"

I hung up the phone and looked at my friends.

"It isn't funny, you know."

"I can't _wait_ until he sees your status. And the other thing I did…" Sango looked at the computer screen.

"What did you do?" My mouth fell open. "You sent him a relationship request."

"At least he won't kill you now," Ayame chirped in.

"My social life is over."

"What social life?" Sango and Ayame said at the same time. Fuck my life.

"Dude, your status has over a hundred likes. Can you even believe that?" I want to die.

"Inuyasha just accepted your request… Hahahahahaha." Screw everything.

"He liked your status… And he commented… 'hey Sango.' So at least he has common sense."

The phone rang, and Ayame answered because I wasn't going to. She put it on speaker.

"I'm still going to kill you, Kagome."

"Well don't sound so creepy about it!"

"You don't even know how dead you are."

"I'm not ever going back…" I said, finger waiting on the end button. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"SIT!" I hung up and flopped backwards on the couch.

"Let's go in my room. Ayame and I will get the snacks."

I walked over to her door, hand on the knob. Does she think I'm stupid? Instead of walking right in, I turned the knob and kicked the door open, watching a bucket filled with slime fall to the ground. I faked a scream and Kohaku quickly gave me a new bucket then disappeared back in to his room. I waited around the corner where they couldn't see me, and the second they turned the corner I threw the bucket at them. "Green is your color, Sango."

"You know damn well my color is pink," she said, giving a fake smile. "Now give your friend a hug!"

"Sango don't even try—!" I tried to run but felt a hand on my back. "Kohaku, not funny!" He had shoved me into Sango and Ayame, dying myself green.

"Damn it all."

"Now _that_ is _your _color, Kagome."

"I hate you, Sango."

We cleaned up the mess we made and all sat on her bed.

"Can I see your laptop?"

"You can't delete anything, you agreed before we started," she handed it over and I scrolled through some comments that had recently came up.

_Ten bucks that it WASNT sango, it really was kagome. _38 likes.

_Whether she wrote it or not, she probably does. I would._ 23 likes.

"How many likes is the status up to?"

"Two hundred seventeen," I sighed.

I frowned and wrote a new status.

_Killing Sango Taijiya and possibly Ayame Satou._

"Why me?"

"You're a traitor, Ayame…"

"Killing, eh?" I looked up at Sango. "You know what this means."

Not taking my eyes off her, I reached for what we needed.

"One game. Loser has to run all the way to Miroku's house in their bra and underwear."

"Bring it, Higurashi."

Ayame rolled her eyes and watch as we set up the game.

* * *

><p>"It's a tie…"<p>

Sango and I looked up at each other, and Ayame burst into a laughing fit. "You both have to do it!"

Rolling our eyes and standing up, we took off our shirts and pants. "It's cold," Sango complained as we stood on her porch.

Ayame yelled, "Meet you guys there!" And ran away using her demonic speed.

We looked at each other and sighed, and then we ran in the middle of the street and through yards so that the street lights weren't focused on us.

Still wanting to beat her, I kept running faster and faster. Unfortunately for me, she was going full speed, too.

We collapsed on Miroku's yard, panting. "No one said that he has to know we're here, right?" Sango asked between breaths. Ayame leaned against a tree, smirking.

"Oh, but he does!"

I rolled my head to look at a grinning Miroku. And next to him was…

"HOLY SHIT! Why the hell are you here, Inuyasha?" I sat up with my knees high and arms wrapped around my chest.

"I can't visit my friend? And is this what girls do at sleepovers?" He asks, turning to Ayame.

"Sango, can we go?"

"PLEASE!" She yelled, backing up from a creepy looking Miroku.

We got up and ran like hell, Ayame running at our pace. "Dude, that was so funny!"

"I hate my life," Sango and I said at the same time.

I walked into her house, ignoring the fact that her little brother was staring at me with bug eyes (ninth graders, right?) and collapsed onto Sango's bed. "Giving up so soon, Kagome?"

I sat and glared at her. She looks exhausted, actually. "I could stay up all night!"

I walked and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top from Sango's drawer and put them on.

I wake up early the next morning and decide to make breakfast. "Kohaku? Help me, would you?"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "'Kay."

"Nice boxers, bro," I said, facing the ingredients. "What can I do to their pancakes?"

"That Ayame won't smell? Um… well, if she just woke up she won't really be paying attention, but don't do something obvious."

"That's helpful."

"I don't know, flour?"

"There _is_ flour in pancakes… I think."

"Whatever. If you spray febreeze or light some candles you might get away with using a ton of salt."

"You're going to go far in life," I started lighting candles.

"And Kagome… Whether you add something or not, your cooking sucks, so don't worry too much."

"Hey!" I sighed in defeat. "Want to help me?"

He began cooking, and I was thankful.

Fifteen minutes later, Kohaku was sitting across from me at the dining room table, eating normal pancakes. Ayame was rubbing her eyes as she came in the room.

"You didn't make these, did you Kagome?" Sango asked tiredly, taking a plate and walking over.

"No, Kohaku did."

"Yeah," he agreed. "So they actually taste decent." As they put pancakes on their plates, I get up and start casually walking toward the door.

"KAGOME!" I grin and take that moment to run outside. Parked in front of her house with the keys in the ignition was Inuyasha's pink, glittery motorcycle. I picked the note off the seat; _you owe me one._

Too bad I can't drive a motorcycle. Well, my dad showed me the basics, but still.

Up for the challenge, and scared of my friends who were running at me (now wide awake) I sat on the bike and rode off towards Inuyasha's mansion.

"Wow," he said as I walked through the door. "Didn't think you'd really ride it."

"Why wouldn't I? I looked badass. How'd you know I needed it?"

"Sango's brother told me you were doing something stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I can't let them kill you. I still have to." The pink motorcycle flashed into my brain.

"No, no, no!" I ran for the door but he caught my stomach with one arm and then held my legs with the other. "SESSHOMARU!"

"He's not home," Inuyasha said evilly.

He walked upstairs to his room, set me on the bed, and then walked out.

What is he doing?

I tried all possible exits, but they were locked. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, INUYASHA!"

"It's about to be!" He called back.

I frowned and sat on the bed, looking around his room for something I can use against him. Damn it. Don't most boys have baseball bats or something?

"Boo," a voice whispered in my ear, and I jumped and tried to hit Inuyasha but he had already moved in front of me.

"STOP TI-TICKLING ME, INU-INUYASHA!"

Pissed at him but being forced to smile, I kicked him directly in the place that men do not like to be kicked.

"Holy—"

"Sit!" I paused and then laughed. "Hehe, get it?"

He had me pinned to the bed in the next second, and damn, he really moves quick when he wants to.


	23. Chapter 23

**I was going to message you all, but I got lazy… Sorry, lolz. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Thanks if you read it at all, really.**

**Give me a couple of chapters to get back into my writing, and it might sound a little bit more like it used to?**

**Think about how long it was since two updates ago; forever! If that seemed long to you, believe me, it seemed like 10 times longer than that for me. It literally feels like years ago.**

**OVER 700 REVIEWS, AHHHH. I mean, I feel like a cheat since half those reviews are for chapters that no longer exist. But still.**

**It's short, but it's something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, literally no one was talking to me.<p>

Sango's either pissed, or plotting revenge (probably both). Miroku's comforting her, and, well… Inuyasha doesn't really count.

"Kagome! Pay attention!"

Maybe that's a good idea. Especially in gym class, because a volleyball just slammed into the side of my face.

"You could've suggested something more helpful; perhaps, 'duck'?"

Coach gave me a death glare, but before he could blow up on me, the bell rang.

Inuyasha pulled me out of the gym, and shoved me into his car.

"So," he started, rubbing the back of his neck and focusing on the road. "Sesshomaru kicked us out."

"Why me?"

"You're annoying."

"You aren't really one to talk."

He sighed, and began driving. "So, where do you want to live?"

I gave him a blank stare, "With my parents. You can move in with Spongebob for all I care."

"Ouch. Someone's in a bad mood."

"Yeah, it hurts when the girl you love is an asshole, doesn't it?"

"You aren't an asshole… You're a bitch. There's a difference."

I scoffed and rolled down my window.

He continued, "A bitch is a female dog. And I am part dog demon…"

I attempted to slap his arm, but he grabbed it before I could. "So if we mated you'd be like my bitch. Did you think I was going to say something bad?" The cocky, sarcastic tone in his voice really annoyed me.

"You aren't a pimp."

"And you aren't a bitch. You're just angry because we'll no longer be living together…" He parked on the curb in front of my house. "I reverted your room from Kikyo's closet into the glory it is now. You're welcome."

Rolling my eyes, I got out and slammed the car door.

I walked up the stairs, which really killed me.

How did I ever do this? I've _always_ been a lazy fuck!

By the time I walked through the front door, I was gasping for breathe. In between pants, I murmured to my family, "Have you… ever… considered… an escalator?"

Souta gave me a blank look, "You needed the exercise."

Leaning on my knees, still panting, I glared at him.

I, slowly, made my way up to my room. When I opened the door, I screamed.

I could hear Souta laughing from downstairs, "You don't like it?"

Basically, my room was normal, like it was before I left. Except for one, itsy bitsy thing.

Every freaking inch of my room is covered with a poster of Inuyasha. I heard my brother running up the stairs, and he finally stood next to me.

"The sad thing is this is what Kikyo's room looks, by choice."

"Was this you or Inuyasha?"

"Well Kikyo already had half the room done, so I asked Inuyasha if we could do the rest…"

"Take them down."

"You got two hands that aren't broken," he chuckled, and walked to his room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, after they were all down, I lied down.<p>

Only to discover the giant poster occupying my ceiling.

I stood and went to Souta's room, arms crossed.

"You're fucking joking."

A grin spread across my brother's face, "That one was dad's idea!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I was going to thank everyone and thank specific people for ideas, but right now I'm about to leave and really just want to get this published.**

**Half of this was written in the last two periods of school; it's amazing how much you can accomplish when you really don't want to do your math work.**

**Who else is having trouble logging in? It took me so long before it would let me. Anyway, review please!(:**

**Disclaimer: you know the drillll**

* * *

><p>Feeling lazy, I changed into an old pair of pajama shorts and Inuyasha's t shirt. I went downstairs to grab a carton of ice cream, the whole carton, and sat on my couch.<p>

"Girl, get your ass up!" Sango called, slamming my front door.

"There's this amazing new concept called 'knocking'."

Inuyasha walked through the door right as Sango sat on the recliner.

"Weird, I don't recall inviting anyone over."

Miroku was the next to walk through the door, but he was carrying 4 huge pizzas.

"I love you," I said, running up to him and taking the first box.

"Awkward how you said that to the wrong guy," Sango murmured, grabbing another box of pizza.

I elbowed her and went to sit back on the couch. "Why aren't we fat yet?" I wondered, eating a slice of pizza.

Inuyasha sat next to me, two pieces in one hand. "Picture the future, after you have our seven kids... don't worry, I'll still love you."

"...Seven?" I muttered, mouth agape.

...Wait...

"We aren't having any kids."

"Kids spice up marriages."

"We aren't getting married!"

"Well we're obviously going to wait a few years, silly." He pecked me on the cheek.

...What the hell?

"Too bad we aren't at all, so calm your hormones, dogboy."

"Could you two stop fighting like an old married couple for two minutes?" Sango complained. "Spongebob is on."

I exchanged a questioning glance with Inuyasha, who then picked me up and ran to my room.

"You left the poster up?" He asked, glancing at my ceiling.

"Nooooo, I took it down." I rolled my eyes. "No shit I left it up. How do you want me to get it down?"

"Come on. You left it up, and you're wearing my old shirt. It's a little obvious you're crushing on me, dontcha think?"

"Believe me, if I liked you, you would know it."

"Oh?" He questioned, quickly pinning me against the wall.

Okay, well that asshole just gave me a heart attack. Cool.

"Why's your heart doing that?"

"YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!"

"Is that the only reason?" He leaned closer and paused, "because it shouldn't still be speeding up if that's it."

"I'm going to cut your penis off while you sleep."

"Ha, you'll regret that in a few years when you want those seven kids."

Bringing my knee up forcefully, I watched him fall to the ground, holding his crotch. "The hell was that for!"

"Well I wasn't trying to break my feet 'sitting' you-" His face reached for the ground. "Oh, shit."

"There's this amazing new concept called 'apologizing'," he mocked, sitting up with his hand still holding his groin.

I rolled my eyes, "You can apologize all you want. It's your fault for creeping on me."

"Wench, you're dead."

"Not as dead as your career!"

"OHH SHIT!" Three voices called from outside the room.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and yanked the door open. "Don't you have homework to do, Souta?"

"Don't you?"

I exchanged a glance with Sango, who laughed.

"She's never touched her homework."

"Oh, that's why you're failing," Inuyasha said. "I thought you were just really, really stupid."

"I think she's failing homeroom," Miroku added.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>In school the next day, Friday, they announced that next week would be "spirit week."<p>

"It's funny how teachers think we care," I muttered, hand on my face.

"Kagome, that's the 5th time you've spoken out in the last five minutes."

"Amazing how you figured that out. You should really be a math teacher. Teaching this class just doesn't do you justice with those skills."

"Go outside, Kagome."

"Oh, I can leave school early? Thanks."

The glare he gave me as I left the room told me not to go anywhere.

I leaned against the wall for a couple minutes before he came out.

"Kagome, where are you right now?"

"The hallway," I stated, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"No, you are in class."

And you are a jackass.

"Sorry that you're the meanest teacher," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." I didn't mean to say that out loud...

"Detention, after school."

"Kay!" The bell rang with perfect timing as I stormed to my locker. Schedule changes are a pain in the ass.

"Kaggie!" I looked over at Inuyasha.

"No. Don't say that. You sound gay."

_Which would be fine, if I wasn't into him... _My own thoughts betrayed me.

He laughed and put his arm around my waist, closing my locker.

"Heard you got in trouble."

"Is it that shocking?"

"I was just wondering why you were about to leave school when you have detention."

"It's this magical thing called 'skipping'."

"There's also this thing called, 'Saturday detention', and believe me that's a hell of a lot worse than an hour afterschool. You definately can not wake up before eleven on a weekend."

When I rolled my eyes, he said, "Come on. I'll go with you."

He then pulled me into that cursed room, where the devil teacher stared at me.

"Have a seat."

"Hmm? I thought I'd sit on the floor..." Inuyasha nudged me, warning me to shut up.

Fuck my life, of course Naraku has detention.

"Inu-" he silently pulled me to the far corner, put me in a chair, and sat behind me.

His right hand squeezing my right shoulder, I tried to shake him off. Naraku's not going to anything here. "He's not dumb, Inuyasha." I whispered, even though I know Naraku can hear me.

Minutes went by like hours, and the hour seemed to take a lifetime. "You can all go."

Inuyasha immediately grabbed me and pulled me outside, into his car.

"I don't need a guard dog," I muttered.

"Pretty sure you do, since he was talking about how he was going to kill me."

"...That's sketchy. But I'm not you."

"I'm not repeating what he said about you."

I laughed, "Once you REALLY know him, you know he talks big but he rarely ever does shit."

"Yeah, sure. I don't really care."

"Then don't fucking talk."

"How about you stop telling me what to do?" He muttered, grabbing the steering wheel like it was someone's throat.

Hopefully not mine.

"Stop."

He glanced over at me and relaxed his hands, sighing. Then I realized he had been in his demon form since we left school.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes fading from red to gold.

I laughed and met his gaze, "You better be."


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha sat on my bed and pulled me close so I was sitting on him, facing him. "Guess what?" He asked, ear twitching.

"You need to stop touching me?"

He raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds. Then continued as if nothing happened. "No, but Sesshomaru helped me find a house."

"That's fantastic."

"And you're moving in."

Living with Inuyasha? This time without anybody else? "You're funny. I think I'll rejoin my parents, thanks."

"We could do anything all alone..." he muttered, resting his forehead on my own and staring at me.

My breathing sped up. What do I say to that? "So... I could kill you, and no one would hear?"

He frowned and I stood up, pointing to the door, "Out."

"Why?"

"OUT!"

"Damn," he muttered, closing the door behind him as he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha POV<strong>

Kagome walked next to me in the hall, sighing slightly. She sighs a lot, really. "You know," I whispered in her ear. "You're a much better kisser than Kikyo."

She pushed me away. "It's fucked up that you even know that."

I pulled her close again. "Baby... You know I never liked her."

"Stop talking like we're dating!"

"According to Facebook we are," I smirked.

She pulled out her phone and did something for a couple minutes. "I'm single. It's Facebook official."

"I think that was against your and Sango's rules..."

"She can kiss my ass."

"Can I?"

The sound of her palm smacking against my face echoed through the auditorium.

I put a hand to my cheek, "Damn, Kagome."

She sighed and crossed her arms. I crossed my arms.

She raised her eyebrow and I mocked her expression.

"I'm not playing this game, dumbass."

"Okay, you copy me," I removed my shirt and she glared at me.

"You can go fuck yourself."

"You wanna help?"

"SIT!"

I smacked against the floor as I heard her retreating footsteps. There's yet another dent left for the school to be pissed off about.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome POV<strong>

I walked to my locker as the final bell rang. "Kagome!" Miroku greeted, smiling at me. "You look-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Inuyasha suggested, leaning against the locker next to me.

"Good advice," he said. "Though if I didn't fear my life, I would inform you how great your ass looks-" Inuyasha somewhat jokingly tackled the monk, who chuckled nervously. "It's a family curse, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood and offered Miroku a hand to stand up. "I wouldn't really hurt you for that one. I mean, you gotta be honest, right?"

I felt my face heat up. While they had a "bro" moment or whatever, I quickly walked away. I found Sango walking towards her car, and decided to go with her.

"What's up, ugly?" she asked.

"Not much, whore." I got in the passenger seat of her car and we began driving to her house.

"Angry at Inuyasha?"

I shook my head, "He's just a pervert."

She shot a glance at me, "Oh. YOUR boyfriend is a pervert. I can't imagine what that's like."

"But he's not my boyfriend, so it's like, creeper-status."

"All boys are pigs. At least yours doesn't grab every fucking girl's ass that he sees."

"Yours did compliment mine."

She laughed, "Told you to wear those shorts. And it's mad warm out."

"It's supposed to snow tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I'm not dealing with snow."

"I don't think your opinion affects the universe."

"I think you should shut your face before I have Inuyasha abduct you." Her face suddenly lit up, "Oh! Did you see your new house yet?"

"I'm not moving."

"Yes, you are! And your house is awesome! We'll go over in a half an hour. I think your stuff is there already."

As we walked inside her house, I glared at her. "Why do I get no say in my life?"

"Because you make stupid decisions."

A sudden thought hit me, "They go through all my stuff to move it... ew..."

She made a face. "That sucks. At least Inuyasha isn't the one doing it, though, right?"

"I'm still pissed."

"You'll get over it. Besides, I already know you're secretly glad."

"Ha. Yeah. No."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me to her kitchen, "I'm starving."

"I sure hope you don't expect ME to cook. I think your parents like your kitchen."

"Yeah, and I don't have a death wish."

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku walked through the door, laughing. They all looked at me, then laughed again. If they're going to talk about me, they should be a little less obvious about it.

"Get out," I suggested.

"Just thought we should go check out our place," Inuyasha said, smiling as he leaned across the counter. I glared at him.

"Hey, Sango," I say, "Let's go do something for the rest of the day."

"No-" she started.

"Shopping," I added. She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to her car.

* * *

><p>Maybe it's ridiculous to still be shopping at 11 PM on a Monday night, but barely anything is closed right now. It's like they know Sango's out shopping and will rip someone's throat out if they aren't open.<p>

As we walked into Wal-Mart (don't ask me why), I spotted Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Rin.

I exchanged a glance with Sango, and she pulled me into the bathroom.

"Wanna have some fun?"

"Um..."

"I meant with Inuyasha."

"Um..."

"I didn't mean physically."

"Oh. Okay."

She rolled her eyes and started digging through her shopping bags.

"What are we doing?"

"You're gonna dress up like Kikyo!"

"I don't look like her."

"Well, she wears so much makeup, who knows what her real face looks like..."

"You don't want to see her in the morning, I'll assure you."

She chuckled and threw a black mini skirt at me, followed by a pink, tight long sleeve shirt.

I quickly changed, "My boobs are fucking killing me."

"You're complaining about having big boobs?" she sighed. "Pull your hair back in a half pony or something. And switch shoes with me. And... Try to look like a slut. And cake your face in makeup." She threw a bag at me and I did what she said.

I finished applying lipstick and stepped back to look in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Like a kinky hoe."

"But seriously, Sango, what's the plan exactly?"

"Haven't quite figured that out yet." She pushed me out the door and muttered, "Step 1: don't trip in those heels."

I turned around to argue but she closed the door and hid behind it. Coward.

I sighed and walked awkwardly toward Inuyasha.

The group stopped and stared at me.

FUCK, I need a step 2!

What would Kikyo do?

Um...

"Hey, Inuyashaa," I drew his name out in that annoying way Kikyo always does, mocking her weird ass facial expressions.

"Hey, Kikyo. I've missed you since last night," he winked.

Oh, wow. Fuck. Awkward.

This whole thing is awkward.

I'm awkward.

Having absolutely NOTHING to say, I turned around and started walking.

"Wait, Kikyo. Come here."

I froze in my spot and turned back towards him. He laid a hand on my cheek and kissed my lips passionately for a few moments.

I wonder if he'll get makeup on his face.

As he pulled away, I quickly glanced at his lips.

That's a lovely shade on him. I stood there another moment before turning and leaving. Again.

"Kagome, you're a dumbass."

I felt my face heat up, but I doubt it visible under all this shit on my face. I kept walking, "Sango's the dumbass."

"Inuyasha's a dumbass!" Rin giggled, and Kouga and Miroku burst out laughing.

"Sesshomaru can't say we never taught her anything," Miroku said.

I paused and turned my head back to the morons. "Why are you holding a ton of My Little Pony and Barbie movies?"

"We're having movie night!" Rin called. "I let them pick the movies!" I grinned to myself and walked to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Sango questioned, offering me my original clothes.

"Miroku started making out with me, something about how he's missed me."

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine, it was Inuyasha."

"No shit," she laughed. "What else?"

"He called me a dumbass."

"You or Kikyo?"

"Me."

"That's embarrassing," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go to your house for the night."

"Let's go," she agreed. We made the way to her car with thousands of bags in tow. We squeezed them in the back and I sat in the passenger seat.

About 10 minutes into the drive, I glanced around.

"Sango, you don't live around here."

Silence.

"Sango?"

Silence.

She parked at the side of the road and my door opened, Miroku pulling me out. "The fuck?"

I glanced at the mansion we had pulled up at, and Miroku set me on the sidewalk before grabbing our bags.

"Guess what?" Sango asked happily.

"...I'm guessing this is where you're forcing me to move."

"No! Well, yeah. But we're moving in too!"

This will be interesting.

We walked to the front door and stared at it awkwardly. I cleared my throat, "Do we just, like, walk in?"

"No, we click our heels together three times," Sango rolled her eyes. "There's no place like home..."

Miroku pulled the door open and stepped in, interrupting a butler and maid who were making out on the couch.

"I really didn't want to see that," I rolled my eyes.

Miroku shrugged and smirked, gazing at the maid as she walked away, "I did."


	26. Chapter 26

"What's up, bitches?" Sango asked, walking in with two boxes of pizza. We all sat at the dining room table, me next to Inuyasha and across from Sango and Miroku. Sango opened the first box, "Ew, what the hell is _on_ this?"

"The most delicious combination of foods you have ever seen," Miroku said, taking the box from her.

"Who orders pizza with everything on it?" Sango asked, looking over at it.

"Well, obviously I do. Now eat your boring plain cheese pizza and leave mine alone," he joked, stuffing his mouth full of pizza.

"We need new boyfriends, Sango," I said.

"Why would you want a new boyfriend when you have an incredibly sexy one right here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where?" I asked. "I don't see one."

"Oh, well then, it won't distract you if I take my shirt off..." He pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to me. "You, like, collect those, don't you?"

"I have _one_, asshole. And you hardly even have abs..." I looked over at Sango to keep my eyes off of Inuyasha.

"He definitely has abs," Miroku said. "Though, they pale in comparison to mine."

"You're both scrawny compared to Sesshomaru," I said honestly.

"Oh God, you've seen him shirtless?" Sango asked. "I'm so jealous."

"While he was playing basketball... you should be jealous, Sango."

"But if it was Inuyasha and I talking about a girl's chest, you'd be calling us perverts..." Miroku said, sighing. "Why do girls get a free pass to say whatever they want?"

"Because we have the tits," Sango said.

"We have the-"

"Miroku!"

"...Adams apples."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you listening to?" Inuyasha asked, sitting next to me in my car. Sango and Miroku climbed in back.<p>

"Springsteen by Eric Church. Why?" I asked, driving on to the road.

"This sounds like shit," he said, reaching toward the dial.

I slapped his hand away, "That's funny, coming from you. Have you ever listened to your music? Not exactly something to be proud of. And I like country music."

"Nobody likes country music," he said simply.

"Can't argue with that logic," Miroku said.

"Then why is it on the radio?" I countered. I turned the volume up ridiculously high to annoy Inuyasha.

"You have horrible taste in music," Inuyasha said.

"Well, she obviously has some sense," Sango said, "She doesn't listen to you."

"Oooohhhhhhhh," Miroku and I said together. I glanced back to grin at him.

"It's funny how you guys make fun of me, but who's the nineteen-year-old millionaire?" Having nothing to say, I pulled in to his garage and turned the car off. I walked in to the house after Inuyasha, then Sango and I turned to walk upstairs. She walked over to my closet and began searching it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Picking out your outfit for to tonight. Or should we go shopping?"

"Shopping? My closet is full enough, and is their even any room in yours?"

She laughed. "I guess you have a point, but I don't wear most of them. We could sort through old ones and give some away, then go shopping?"

I sighed, "Can we skip the shopping? Tell me where you're dragging me to tonight and I'll pick out an outfit."

"You're no fun, Kaggie. And we're hitting the club! We're eighteen, might as well make the most of it, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "There are two reasons people go to clubs; to get wasted or to hook up. And since we're underage and we're not easy, it wouldn't be much fun."

"Come on, Kagome. If it'd be more enjoyable for you, I'm sure someone would buy you a few drinks."

I laughed, "I'll have to pass. How about some movies instead?"

She sighed and sat defeated on my bed. "Okay, I guess so. Can we at least go buy some ice cream for tonight?"

I grinned, "What, you thought I would watch movies with no ice cream? Come on," I said, grabbing my car keys from my dresser.

We walked downstairs to see Sesshomaru and his fiancé, who was sporting a small bump on her stomach. Sango elbowed me with wide eyes.

"You allow them to live with two young ladies?" His fiancé, who I think is named Kagura, said. "They're much too young."

"We're all legally adults," I said, annoyed. "Mind your own business."

"Oh shit," Miroku said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Her blood red eyes glared daggers at me, which ticked me off more.

"Did I stutter?"

"Inuyasha," she said, now ignoring me. "That's not the 'Kagome' I've heard of, is it?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly, loosing his cool under the glare of his brother's pregnant whore. "Kagura, this is my girlfriend, Kagome."

Her expression said something along the lines of, "Oh helllllllll no," but she pressed her lips together and said nothing.

Sesshomaru looked cool as usual, even though it was pretty obvious Kagura and I were off to a bad start. "Kagura and I are expecting a baby," he announced.

I feel bad for the growing child in Kagura. Fluffy isn't really the 'father' type, and Kagura seems about as motherly as a spider. They eat their own kids, right? But we all say "congratulations" like we don't realize that these two are going to be the worst parents in Japan.

"As much as we'd like to stick around," I said, "Sango and I were just heading out."

"Goodbye," Kagura said immediately. I narrowed my eyes and Sango dragged me by my wrist out the door.

"Either she's having mood swings or she's always a bitch," Sango said.

"Well," I say, sticking the key in the engine. "She is with Sesshomaru. I'm guessing she's just a bitch."

I drive a few minutes to CVS and we head inside, walking to the freezers. "The thought of Sesshomaru getting married is weird enough, but knocking her up before they're husband and wife?" Sango chuckled.

"Whatever, I don't even care as long as I'm not invited to the wedding." We choose our ice cream, check out, and then Sango put the bag in the back of the car while I looked for Redbox movies. "They don't have anything good," I told her.

"We'll watch old movies," she said. "The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, shit like that."

"Since when have I ever wanted to watch movies like that?" I asked, sitting in the car and starting to drive back home.

"Well, tonight we're going to cry and watch sad movies, so sucks for you. Should I ask Ayame to come?"

"Yeah. While you have your phone out, make sure Sesshomaru and Kagura left."

My phone beeps, and I check it at a red light. "Never mind, Inuyasha just texted me and said its safe to go back now."

"Sucks to be you," Sango said. "Kagura's going to be your sister-in-law."

I laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Really! And I'll be your maid of honor, and you'll get married on a beach and Inuyasha's fans will come and cry because he'll never be available again."

"Sounds lovely."

"I'm serious. You should see the things those crazy chicks say about you."

"I never see anything," I said.

"Well yeah, you still use Facebook. Girls tweet about their obsession with your boyfriend all day."

"That's creepy," I said, not really caring. I pull in to the driveway then grab the bag from the backseat.

"So," she continues. "I made you a twitter."

"How fantastic," I hold the door open for her and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, I had to. There are fake accounts with your name. You're like, famous."

"It's always been a dream of mine to be famous on twitter," I said sarcastically as we stuffed the ice cream in to our freezer.

"Dream high," Miroku said, pouring a glass of orange juice. "Sango, will you make me a sandwich?"

"Why do you think Subway exists?" She takes his glass from him and goes to sit on the couch.

"Someone make dinner," I moaned.

"We were invited to Fluffy's, actually," Miroku said. "Well, Inuyasha, Sango, and I were invited."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Good, I honestly would've been insulted if they invited me."

"Let's do something fun. Let's go to Taco Bell," Miroku suggested.

"I can't go to Taco Bell, I'm on an all-carb diet. God, Miroku, you're so stupid!" She ran from the room in to the kitchen, and I had to laugh.

"Wait, Sango, talk to me!" He called, following her.

"No one understands me..." she moaned.

"I understand you!"

"What are they talking about?" Inuyasha asked, looking confused.

"You don't know?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You can't sit with us."

"Do we need to watch Mean Girls?" Sango calls from the kitchen.

"I think he may need to see it," I respond.

"First, however," Miroku says. "I believe Inuyasha has a question for you, Kagome."

"No, I will not bear your children," I tell him.

Inuyasha smirks and takes my hand. "Kagome Higurashi, would you be my girlfriend?"

I blink twice and sigh, "Why do you randomly do things like this?"

"Is that a no? Because I'm willing to bribe you with Taco Bell," he says, winking.

I bite my lip. How much can you reject this guy before he takes a hint? "You know what? Yeah, I will. But I reserve the right to break up with you anytime I want without you deciding to hate me forever. Deal?"

"How romantic," Sango sarcastically says, rolling her eyes as she enters the room. Inuyasha leans in and kisses me, and after a moment I push him away.

"Yeah, you can't do that whenever you want, either."

"When have I ever listened to you when you told me not to kiss you?" He asks, leaning in once more. I block him with a pillow.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm making Ramen," Inuyasha says."Want some?"

"No," I answer, going to walk up the stairs.

"_No?_" He asks, stopping on his way to the kitchen to look at me.

"I don't like Ramen noodles."

He stares at me for a moment, "Maybe we should see other people. We just don't see eye to eye," he jokes.

I walk upstairs to my room, pull out my laptop, and sign in to twitter. I have hundreds of tweets from strangers. Some hate me, some love me, and some are jealous of me.

Okay, let's be honest... They're all jealous of me. And everybody loves me.

" KagomeHigurashi doesn't deserve her boyfriend though... #sorrynotsorry"

" KagomeHigurashi and InuyashaTakahashi are the cutest couple #ever"

" InuyashaTakahashi but really when are you going to break up with KagomeHigurashi?" I hit reply type, "He just did, he's all yours girl"

A minute later, every fangirl on twitter freaked the fuck out.

I signed off.

I stand and walk to my dresser, changing my jeans for yoga pants and my t-shirt for a sweater.

I go back downstairs and sit next to Inuyasha on the couch. His feet are on the coffee table, next to an empty pot.

"You already ate it? And you didn't even use a bowl?"

"What a waste of a bowl," he says. The door opens, slams, opens, and closes. I look to the side to see Sango walking up the stairs and Miroku following her anxiously.

"Sango..." He tries. She slips off one of her high heels and throws it at him.

I laugh and ask, "What's the problem?"

"It's actually quite an interesting story," Miroku says.

"We were on a nice date and he-"

"My cursed hand," he cuts in. "Did a little wandering."

"He always grabs your ass, Sango."

"He groped our waitress," she says. "The second she came back with our drinks. He couldn't even hold off until our meal arrived."

"Sango..." he tried, following her upstairs. Her bedroom door slams shut.

"So," Inuyasha says. "What do you want to do today?"

I sigh, "I don't know."

Miroku comes down the stairs, looking defeated.

"Don't worry," I tell him. "She'll be over it within an hour."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agrees. "Girls always do shit like this."

"Excuse me?" I say, glaring over at him.

"You can't even say its not true," he says.

"You said that like this is Sango's fault."

"Well, I mean, how long have they been dating? And how many times has this happened? She only gets mad sometimes, not every time. I doubt she even cares that much. Girls are always dramatic."

Miroku clears his throat before I can argue any further, "We don't have to discuss it."

"Of course she cares," I continue. "She's just too mature to make a big deal every single time it happens. If I were her, I would've slapped the hell out of Miroku."

"I'm sure she did! She always hits him," he says. "Half the time he doesn't deserve it. It's like when you say 'sit'. You both think you can do whatever the hell you want."

"Really," Miroku says. "Calm down."

"Maybe if you guys weren't assholes," I say, ignoring Miroku. "I never say SIT when you aren't being a dick!" I yell, standing over him.

"Guys..."

He pushes himself up to face me, "I am never a dick to you!"

Miroku steps between us, "Really now, you two. This is stupid."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and walks out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"I better go get him," Miroku says, following after him.

"Hey," Sango says from the top of the stairs. "What just happened?" I groan. "Yeah, I hate them, too. But forget about them, because Ayame's having a party tonight and we sure as hell aren't missing it. We're helping her set up tonight and clean up tomorrow, so let's head out now."

"I don't really-"

"Would you rather stay here tonight?" She asks, holding up our backpacks that are already packed.

"Hell no. Let's party."

* * *

><p>"Leave it to you and Inuyasha to get in a fight over someone else's fight," Ayame says.<p>

"We aren't fighting," I say, placing bottles on one of the tables.

"Oh, sure you aren't. Would you like me to invite them over for the party then?"

"Fuck no."

Sango laughs, "Yeah, I could use a night without Miroku, too."

"Good, because I wouldn't have invited them anyway. When you four are together, _something _always happens. We're all going to have a good drama-free night, right?"

"And no one puke," I say.

"Those are always the two rules," Sango says. "No drama, and no puking."

"Oh, God. I hope no one pukes in my house," Ayame says worriedly.

Sango and I laugh. We put the music on softly while we set up the house. Once the liquor, food, and sodas are out, Ayame tells us to help her "drunk-proof" the house.

"You know," she says. "Put the lamps and plants and everything that looks fragile in the basement. I don't trust half the people coming," she laughs.

"Then why did you invite them?" Sango asks.

"They're party animals," she says, winking. "And I haven't been to a party in forever."

"Me neither," Sango and I say together.

"I can't remember the last time I had a drink," Sango says.

"Don't puke," I remind her. We laugh and carry everything glass to the basement.

"Let's have a shot before people start arriving," Ayame suggests, winking.

"Oh, God," Sango says, laughing. "Let's do it. Oh, and everyone turn your phone off. One of us usually ends up texting something we regret."

We all turn off our phones and I grab three shot glasses from the cabinet. "What are we having?" I ask, setting them on the table.

"Tequila," Ayame answers, grinning as she pours them out.

I laugh, "You're trying to give me a hangover, aren't you?"

"It will take your mind off your asshole boyfriend, won't it?"

I take the shot as an answer and wink.

They do the same and we laugh. The doorbell rings, and Ayame goes to get it. I turn the music up and Sango pours two more shots. We clink glasses and take the second shot.

"Heeey!" Bankotsu says. I grin and hug him.

"Hey! How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Where's the boyfriend?"

"Who cares?" I ask, watching as more and more people walk in. I don't know most of them.

He holds up a bottle in his hand. "Got any chasers? This shit is nasty."

"There's soda over there," I say, pointing across the room.

"Awesome," he says. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Hell yeah," I say. "You better save me some of that bottle."

"You know I will," he laughs.

I pour a bit of vodka in to a plastic cup and go to the fridge for some orange juice. I mix those together and walk back to the living room.

"Kagome! Is that you?"

"...Hojo, hi."

Since when does _this _kid party?

"You haven't been drinking, have you?"

"Of course not..."

"I'm going to go look for someone, but I'll see you later!"

"Great."

Ayame walks over to me, shaking her head. "Sango's going to be way too drunk tonight."

"I know," I say. "Hojo's here."

"I saw. Someone must have invited him." She pours herself a cup of vodka and adds orange juice. "A lot of people are already here. I must throw excellent parties."

I chuckle and drink out of my cup. "I hope you locked your bedroom door," I say.

"I just did," she says. "Two kids were about to go in," she laughed.

"Gross," I say. Some grabs my shoulder and I stumble under the weight. I look behind to Bankotsu. "Oh, hey! It's you!"

He laughs at me and hands me a bottle. "There's pepsi in there."

"I'm sure there's more than pepsi in here," I say, laughing.

"The rest is yours," he says, taking my cup from my hand and taking a sip. He hands it back. "You're going to be fucked up."

I drink what's left in the bottle and hand it to him. "Damn, Kagome," he says.

"It's been a rough day."

"So you're getting wasted?"

"Precisely."

"Oh," he says. "I just remembered. Miroku told me to tell you to answer him." I take my phone out and turn it on. "Oh, no. He told me to tell Sango that. Sorry."

I laugh, "No worries. She's probably already wasted, anyway. She's such a lightweight."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm relatively sober right now."

"Are you?"

I laugh, "Eh."

He laughs with me. "Oh, hey," he points to my phone. "Miroku did text you."

I enter my passcode and read his text.

_Where the hell are you guys?!_

**With my brother, why?**

I sigh and roll my eyes at Bankotsu. "Inuyasha doesn't have the balls to text me. We got in an argument and he's mad because I'm right."

"Girls are always right, aren't they?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No, boys are just always wrong."

We laugh for a couple of minutes. I look down at my phone, which I hadn't heard beep over the music.

_No, you aren't. Where's Sango?_

**We're in the living room at my parents house. Whats the problem?**

_The problem is she isn't answering and you're lying about where you are._

**What are you talking about?**

_I talked to Souta before I even texted you._

**Well fuck you then, we're busy**

I put my phone on silent and slid it in my back pocket.

"Drama?" Bankotsu asks.

"Sango's boyfriend. I should probably go find her."

"Alright, good luck."

"See you later."

I stumble over to the stairs and clutch the railing with one hand as I go up. I find her in the spare room, laying up on the bed.

"Kaggie!" She says.

"Turn your phone on," I tell her. "Miroku's looking for you."

She sighs and turns it on. "But the party _just _started... Did Inuyasha call you?"

"No... Why?"

"Because he's an asshole if he hasn't even tried to talk to you yet."

"Well, I already knew that," I say, laying next to her. "What are you doing up here?"

"I had to pee, then I decided to lay down for a minute." She look at her phone. "Damn. He called me a gazillion times."

"Actually, that says seventeen."

"Like I said, a gazillion times."

She holds her phone up to her ear. "Hello?...Because my phone was off!...I don't really care...No, why don't you go ask some random girl to hang out instead?...No...We're at Kagome's parents' house...Oh..." She glares at me for forgetting to warn her, and I laugh and shrug innocently. "I can lie to you if I want to." There's a long pause while he yells something, then she hangs up.

"Damn," she says. "_This_ is why we turned our phones off."

"We always end up turning them back on. Was he just shouting at you? He's usually mellow as fuck."

"Yeah, he said he was worried. Did I sound drunk?"

"Uh, I don't know. Not to me."

"Oh, well. I needed this tonight."

"Let's go back downstairs."

"Okay. Can I have a beer?"

"Yeah, but no liquor after you have a beer or you'll throw up. I can't believe what a lightweight you are... You shouldn't have had so much already."

"You're a huge lightweight, too."

The second she stands, she wobbles. "Wow, it really hits you how drunk you are when you stand..." She mutters. I let her hang on to my arm, even though I'm probably not stable enough to lead her. I hold on to the railing when we reach the stairs. We walk down together side by side.

"Next time, I'm watching how much you drink," I tease. I lead her to the couch and have her lie down.

"Will you get me a beer then?"

"Yeah," I say. I grab a beer, then grab a soda from the table next to it. I drink the beer then pour coke in the empty beer can. I bring it back to her.

"I had a sip," I lie. "Sorry."

She laughs, "I was wondering why its opened."

I laugh too and watch as she drinks it. "This tastes weird," she says, checking the can.

"I thought it tasted fine. You're probably too drunk."

"Probably."

I stop Ayame as she's walking past. "Can Sango sleep in your room?"

"Too drunk?"

"Too drunk."

She helps Sango up. She takes her beer and frowns, but then she sniffs it and winks to me. She gives it back to Sango. "You tired, Sango?"

"About to pass out."

"Awesome. Need me to carry you to my room?"

"Yes, please."

"How are you always sober enough to take care of drunk people?"

"Demons don't get drunk easily. You two get wasted within minutes... It's so early in the night, I'm barely buzzed."

"Weird."

I collapse on the couch and pull out my phone. Only Miroku had texted me.

_You're at Ayame's party, aren't you? Im coming over_

**Sangos sleeping. Dont bother.**

_How did you let her get that drunk already?_

**Im not her babysitter, and neither are you. Let her be.**

_Im coming to get you guys. Inuyashas pissed_

**No, you arent. We're sleeping here. And i dont really give a shit if hes mad. He can grow a pair and call me himself.  
><strong>

_Kagome, I will literally be strangled if I go back without you._

**Tell Inuyasha to go fuck himself. He cant even text me but he can make his friend pick me up? No.**

Thank God for autocorrect. He'd be so much angrier if he thought I couldn't text correctly.

_Kagome, please. Sango'd rather sleep in her own bed, dont you think?_

**I think she's too wasted to give a shit.**

_I'm outside._

I get up, get a beer, and chug it. I'm so irritated, I really don't even want to deal with this. I open another beer.

"Slow down," Bankotsu says, smiling. "Hey-whats wrong?"

I shake my head and take a few gulps.

"Really, though, I might cut you off. You never used to drink this much."

"I know what I'm doing. I just don't care."

"You usually wouldn't be drinking more already..."

"I usually wouldn't even be here," I say, laughing. I look across the room to see Miroku heading towards me.

I tilt my head back to drink the rest. There's still a bit left when Bankotsu takes it from me. "You're done, Kags," he says, finishing it off for me. I sigh.

"Okay. Wanna go out back?" I ask, glancing at Miroku, who's getting a little too close.

He takes my hand and leads me to the back door. I turn the lock before I close it behind me. It takes a minute for me to process that Miroku could just unlock it himself before he comes out.

There are a few people smoking cigarettes out here and a few wearing their bra and underwear in the pool. We sit on the edge, feet dangling in the water.

"Hiding from Miroku?" Bankotsu asks.

"That obvious?"

"Totally. You don't want to go back to your house?"

"It only just started. And I had plans to sleep here tonight. He doesn't have the right to make me leave."

"I guess. I think you're fine here." He reaches to his side and takes a bottle someone left out. He opens it and drinks.

I glance behind me, but he isn't outside. "He probably went to look for Sango first," Bankotsu tells me. "She's passed out, so she'll be easier to get in the car," he laughs.

I laugh. "Yeah. Oh well. I came here to party, not to get drunk and go home so I can be bitched at."

"Just tell him you're fine."

"He doesn't care. Apparently Inuyasha's mad at me, but he was mad before I even came here."

"Oh, yeah. What was that about?" He hands me the bottle. I take a few sips.

"I don't even know," I say. "Something stupid, probably."

"Most big fights start as something stupid. It's amazing how people always blow things out of proportion."

"We've never really fought," I say. "I mean, I'd get mad at him, but he's never mad at me."

"Then you were way overdue for a fight. Everybody has fights at some point. It can't be avoided, especially in a relationship." I sigh and take a few huge gulps before giving it back to him. So much for cutting me off.

I hear a door open then close. I turn to see Miroku walking towards me. I look at my feet beneath the water.

"Kagome," he says.

"Miroku."

He sits on the opposite side of me, looking past me to Bankotsu. "How drunk is she?"

I hate when people talk about you like you aren't there. "Pretty drunk, I think. But she'll be fine here. I'll make sure she gets to bed okay when it's over."

I cross my arms. "Kagome," Miroku says. "Just go home and go to sleep. Inuyasha won't even talk to you."

"Yeah, he will."

"Okay, he will. But just ignore him. Because if he has to come here instead of me, it's not going to be pretty. And he will come here."

"He doesn't own me," I say. "He always acts like he does."

Bakotsu stands, "I'm grabbing a beer. Want anything, Miroku?"

"No, I'm driving home."

"Right." He glances from me to Miroku. "I'm just gonna head inside. I'll see you guys Monday," he says, leaving me alone.

Miroku sighs, "He's just protective over you."

"Too protective."

"Sometimes. Could you just not be stubborn this once?"

I sigh and kick my foot up, splashing water on my legs. "No."

"Awesome," he says, standing up. Before I can even look back at him, he's pulling me backward. Once my feet are out of the water, I put them under me to try to stand. In the next second I'm over his shoulder, head hanging by his back.

"Miroku!" I yell. I kick forward, hitting his leg hard enough for him to stumble.

He goes around the side of the house and across the street to his car. He opens the passenger seat and sets me on the ground. He gets in the drivers seat.

I _could_ go back to the party, but I get in the car. I look behind me to see Sango laying on her stomach, feet kicked up on the window. I strap my seat belt. I usually don't bother, but it's something I've always done while I was drunk.

He doesn't say anything to me, and the silence is screaming. I want to turn on the radio, but I don't think I should push my luck. I feel like I'm suffocating. I roll down my window and hang my arm out of it. I think we're almost home, but I'm not sure.

I look at the street sign as we turn, and it's our street. I sigh to myself. I already have a headache.

"Just go upstairs to your room and go to sleep." I think he's just trying to help me out, but it feels like he's my dad, grounding me. I don't say anything. The car stops in our garage. I roll up the window, take a breath, and open my door.

"Do you need help inside?" Miroku asks. I don't say anything.

He opens Sango's door and picks her up. I walk inside and leave the door open behind me for him.

Inuyasha is on the couch. I decide to get a glass of water from the kitchen, because he doesn't scare me and I did nothing wrong. I'm not going to hide in my room.

I stumble a bit. I get a glass and hold it to the automatic ice and water thing on the fridge door. I decide to just fill it with crushed ice, so I can eat it. "Kagome." I don't turn my head. Once the glass is filled, I walk past Inuyasha. I'm almost on the first step when he grabs my arm. "Kagome, can we talk?" I keep walking. I have to hold the railing to keep from falling. He grabs my arm again, this time helping me walk. I try to shake him off, but he doesn't let go.

He doesn't let go at the top of the stairs, either. I pull my arm free and cut in front of him to go to my room. I try to close the door behind me, but his hand pushes it open. I think he's talking, but I don't hear what he's saying. I sit on my bed and look around the room. I look up at him. He's yelling. I don't hear the words because I don't want to. I can't argue this drunk. It's not worth it. He's yelling louder, my head starts pounding.

I bet Sango didn't even wake up. I bet she can't hear him. Miroku's probably in his room, headphones in, ignoring Inuyasha.

My hand reaches to my nightstand, for my headphones. I'm about to put them in my ears, but Inuyasha appeared right in front of me and took them from my hand. I blink twice and drink the melted ice from my glass, then I pour a mouthful of the crushed ice in to my mouth and chew. "Kagome!" He yells. I look up. I almost want to scream back. What's he even angry about? Why can't this wait until tomorrow? But I don't feel like speaking.

I catch certain words, even though I'm trying to ignore him.

**Stupid.**

**Drunk.**

_**Listen.**_

I could listen. I don't feel like it. It's pointless, I won't remember his exact words in the morning. I get my phone from my pocket. He throws it. I blink and say, "Leave."

He yells more. I think he keeps getting angrier because I'm ignoring him. That must be it. This might be why I don't drink often. _Hell if I remember why_. I laugh out loud to myself. I've never seen him this mad. I tell him to go to bed.

He tells me I'm drunk. I obviously know I'm drunk.

I move so my body is under my covers. My jeans are uncomfortable. I sit up and take them off, lower body covered by the blankets. I throw my jeans on my floor, where I already have a pile of laundry piling up. I look up and notice he isn't yelling, but he stills looks pissed. He probably realized that I'm not hearing anything. Took him long enough.

He turns off my light and slams the door behind him as he leaves. I fall asleep immediately after.

I wake up, head pounding. Still laying down, I turn slowly and reach for my phone, but it's not on my nightstand. I sit, hand clutching my head. It's way too bright in here. My laptop is pushed to the side of my bed, about to fall off. I move it to the middle and stand up.

I squeeze my eyes closed. _Why don't I have pants on?_ I walk over to my dresser and change into a blue tank top and yoga shorts. As I'm walking to the bathroom, I step on something. I pick up my phone, which was now completely smashed. Inuyasha must have threw it, no one else could've thrown it that hard. I look at my wall, which is now has a small hole in it.

I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth. I look and feel half dead. _This_ is why I don't usually drink. I walk downstairs. Sango's sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and watching the news with the TV on mute. A huge hurricane hit America, I think it's going toward Canada. She doesn't usually get hungover, but I bet she is right now.

"Morning," she says softly. She looks better than I do. "I stopped at Dunkin' Donuts. I got you a bagel and coffee, they're on the counter." If she went out to get breakfast, she's fine. I take the coffee and go to sit next to her.

"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know. They were gone when I woke up." I can tell she wants to talk more, but she's probably holding back because I never talk while I'm hungover.

"Did the screaming wake you up?" I ask.

"No," she says. "You two were arguing, huh?"

I laugh softly. My head pounds in protest to all this talking. I try to remember more from last night. "No, he was just yelling at me for a long time. I didn't even hear him."

"That drunk?"

"I think I just didn't want to talk."

"He shouldn't have been yelling. He could've been mature and talked to you when you sobered up." I laugh, then show her my phone. "Damn!" I hear a car pull in to the driveway.

"Shoot me now?"


	28. Chapter 28

I cringe when the door closes, half because the slightest sounds aggravate my hangover and half because I'm expecting Inuyasha to start screaming. But he doesn't. He walks past the living room to the kitchen, and Miroku sits down on the couch next to Sango. They would be talking things through, but because of me, they aren't making a noise.

"Kaggie," Sango mouthed, not making a noise. "Coffee?" I nod. "Black?" I nod again.

She gets up and goes to the kitchen. I hear the coffee maker start, and whispering.

Miroku sits where Sango had been. "He'll get over it, just try to talk to him..." He says softly. "He can't stay angry at you. It kills him to ignore you, he's just stubborn."

"Shut up, monk!" Inuyasha yells from the kitchen. My head pounds against my skull. I hate loud people.

Miroku sighs, then rolls his eyes and smirks. "Or you could dump his ass and trade up for someone who isn't an egotistical, arrogant jerk. That's what you used to call him, right?"

"What do you mean _used to_?" I say. He laughs.

"You're both _hilarious_," Inuyasha says, coming out of the kitchen. Sango returns and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Miroku, let's go for a walk."

"But-"

"Don't you want to talk?"

"Of course," he says. "But-"

"Well they need to talk, too. So come on."

"But Sango-"

"I wish I could just say 'come' and you'd listen, like when Kagome says 'sit'."

"I wish I could just tell you to 'come' too, Sango..." Inuyasha starts laughing really hard, and then so do Miroku and I. Sango slaps him, mutters "pervert," and pulls him by his arm out of the house.

Then it's silent. I drink my coffee and Inuyasha sits next to me.

"You're choosing now to talk to me because I'm hungover and can't argue right now, aren't you?" I ask.

"Partly."

"Great," I deadpan.

There's a pause, then, "You were a total dumbass last night and I won't apologize for that."

"You were a controlling asshole last night and I will not apologize for that."

"Do you know what kind of scumbags were at that party?"

"Do you know that I am an adult and can handle myself?"

"You think you can," he says. "You're human."

"And you're ugly." I stand to get more coffee, and he comes with me.

"I'm serious, Kagome." But he's never serious. I pour another cup and sigh.

"Look, first of all, if you really gave a shit _you_ would've picked me up."

"I only got home a minute before you. I was busy."

"Doing what?"

He avoids the question. "Look, you could have gotten hurt."

"No, I wouldn't have."

I'm pinned against the back wall before the cup has time to smash on the floor. "Really?"

"Inuyasha-"

"Tell me, how do you fight someone if you can't say 'sit'?" I can hardly move my wrists, my head is pounding, and I am extremely irritated.

"Honestly, there was a ton of people, nothing would've-"

"Oh, you were in a room full of drunks. That _is_ a safe enviroment."

"Seriously, what are the odds of anything going wrong?"

He leans closer and I try to remove my wrists from his grasp, but I doubt he even noticed. "Do you know how many people like Naraku there are in this city?"

"Will you let go of me now?"

"Why? I thought you could handle yourself."

"Stop."

"Who's going to listen to you?"

"You. Get off of me."

"Make me." As if reading my thoughts, he adjusts his legs so I can't kick him in the balls.

"Nothing would have happened, Jesus Christ."

"Did you even _know _half the people there?"

"No," I admit. "So what?"

"So, I know who goes to those things. When you have a party and let everybody in, scummy people show up."

"Oh, come on." I try to push him off of me again, but he doesn't budge.

"You can't defend yourself, so don't get angry when I protect you." He lets go and steps away.

We stare at eachother for a moment as I think of what to say. "You practically broke my wrist, dipshit."

There's a pause. "Want to go to Starbucks?" He asks.

This is how we get over things, I realized. We just stop talking about them.

"Duh."

* * *

><p>I've been out with Inuyasha in public before, so obviously I know people stare and sometimes take pictures. But that was pre-relationship. Post-relationship, people freak the fuck out and stare and whisper and annoy the living shit out of me. I really wish I could sarcastically say "take a picture, it'll last longer" without people taking my advice to heart.<p>

We drink our coffee and look at eachother, not his annoying fans. Apparently, most of his fan base is coincidentally getting coffee right now. Also, that exact part of his fan base hates my guts. "If I get one more dirty look, I can't be held responsible for breaking someone's neck."

"Ignore them."

"Inuyasha!" A girl yells. "Can I get a picture?"

"That's not really an option," I say.

"Uh," he says, turning to her. "Of course."

Next thing I know, she's sitting against Inuyasha, holding her iPhone out to me, expecting me to take a picture. I do. I hand it back to her and she squeals and kisses him on the cheek. Then a group of eighth graders come over. I take another picture.

"What were you saying?" I ask as they walk away, squealing like the first girl had. "Ignore them?"

He laughs, "Let's leave before those girls in the corner come over." I glance over at them as they stand up. We leave, and when he opens the car door for me again I ask him why he's doing that.

He smirks, "Your wrists are probably killing you, you said they felt broken, right?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

In my defense, my wrists do still hurt.


	29. Chapter 29

I sit down at our lunch table next to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku across from us."So," Sango says, "Guess what!"

"What?" I ask.

"I said guess," she says. I hate when she does that.

"You..." I sigh. "I don't know. Are you pregnant?"

"Kagome!"

"You told me to guess."

"I am not pregnant. But I did get a job at Victoria's Secret!"

"Me too!" Miroku says.

"No, he didn't."

"But that would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

"No, they would go out of business," Sango says. "Who wants a perv fitting them for a bra? Anyway, I start tomorrow."

"That's great," I tell her.

"You should totally apply! We could work together!"

"I should totally not!" She pouts, then shrugs.

"Your loss. Hey, I need to copy your history homework."

"We had history homework?" Sango sighs. The bell rings, and we go to gym class.

"What are we doing today?" I ask Sango in the locker room.

"Um, tennis, or handball. Or the pacer test, or the push-up and sit-up test thing."

"So basically, you have no idea."

"Basically. Oh well. Either way, I'm really too exhausted right now to do anything."

She says that every so often, then she ends up doing more than she usually would. And usually causes some "accidental" injuries. We walk out into the gym, and sure enough the cones are set up for us to run the pacer test.

Basically, the pacer test is this stupid ass thing where you have to wait for a beep, run, and make it to the other side before it beeps again. Then it progressively gets faster or whatever. I'd really rather just run a mile straight than sprint, stop, sprint, stop... It's annoying. "Ugh," Sango says. "I don't think I'm going to make it to 20." That means she'll make it to about 70, maybe 80.

Miroku jogs over to me. "Thirty?"

"Thirty sounds good." Miroku and I are those people who quit long before they need to because we're lazy.

"You two quit before you start?" Inuyasha asks.

"Always. That's how you get far in life, my friend," Miroku says.

"That's how you end up homeless."

"Lucky for me, I have this extremely rich friend who just loves to help the needy."

"When does he ever help the needy?" I ask.

Inuyasha scoffs, "I've helped you before, haven't I?"

"No, you actually just make my existence really difficult."

"I make your existence worthwhile, babe."

"No," I say. "Cake makes my existence worthwhile."

"Maybe I mixed up my words. You make my existence worthwhile?"

"You're thinking of Ramen," Miroku says, helpfully.

"Sorry everyone," coach yells. "My computer isn't working so I can't get the audio up. We'll do the pacer another day."

"Darn," I say. "And I was so looking forward to it!"

"I can still make you run, Higurashi!" He threatens.

"How about dodge ball?" I suggest.

"Fine. Takahashi and Taijiya, pick your teams."

"Miroku," Inuyasha says.

"Kouga."

"Kagome."

"Um..." Sango says. "...Yuka."

They go through the rest of the class as I help coach put all of the foam balls in the center of the room. But I mean, Sango's team has her _and_ Kouga, so we pretty much already lost.

Coach blows his whistle and some people run for the middle to grab a ball, but most people don't move. Miroku tosses me one of the three he got and I chuck it at Sango, but she catches it with her left hand. I'm about to go to the sidelines but Inuyasha catches a ball and I'm back in. Sango throws a ball so hard at Hojo, she actually hurts him.

"Taijiya, why don't you sit out for the day?" Coach tells her.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Go sit down."

"Life is not alive and therefore has no decision on whether or not it should be fair. You, however, have the decision."

"Sango," I say. "Just shut up and sit down." She doesn't need to be getting in trouble.

Sango smirks, "That was rude of Kagome. I'm scarred. She should sit out, too."

"I would," coach says, "but she just wants to be sitting out anyway, so, no."

"Oh, thank you," I say. "I wouldn't want to miss out on my favorite game."

"See?" Sango says. "She wants to play, so you need to make her sit out."

He rolls his eyes. "Higurashi, I don't even care what you do." He blows the whistle and the game starts back up. I sit with Sango on the bleachers.

"Did you _have_ to attack Hojo?"

She sighs, "He was in my way."

"Of what?"

"Nothing, he just annoys me."


	30. Chapter 30

Inuyasha parks in front of the bowling alley. I ask, "Why was I not informed you planned on making me play the second most idiotic sport ever?"

Miroku sighs, "Try being optimistic."

"Well... at least it's not golf," I say.

"That's..." Sango says. "That's a good start."

"Although, we are going mini golfing later," Miroku says.

"No, we aren't."

"Mini golf is more fun than golf, though."

"Bowling still outranks mini golf. It's just golf for children. Same concept."

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Sango says. "What exactly do you see in her?"

Inuyasha thinks. "Well..."

"I'm pretty sure that was a rhetorical question," I tell him.

"So you don't want to know why I love you?"

_Love._ I absolutely hate that word. Like a relationship as short lived as ours calls for use of the word _love._ A boy gets a crush and suddenly he's deeply _in love. _"No, I do not want to know why you think you love me."

"Think?" He asks. We all get out of the car and walk in to the building. We all order shoes, and when Sango comments on Miroku's huge shoe size, he replies, "Well, you know what big feet mean."

"That, my dear friend, is something boys say when they're insecure about their penis size," I comment.

"Oh, I have nothing to be insecure about. Right, Sango?"

Sango turns red, "I wouldn't know, pervert," she lies, and she smacks him across the cheek.

Once we get to our lane, Inuyasha asks why I don't believe that he loves me. "Well," I say. "i haven't even known you for six months."

"So?"

"So, people don't fall in love that quickly."

"Miroku," Inuyasha says. "When did you realize you loved Sango?"

"The moment I first saw her beautiful behind," he replies immediately. "It was love at first grope."

I roll my eyes and say, "How about you, Sango?"

"Hmm, well," she says. "Maybe a couple years after we started dating. About three. I mean, it's hard to love a pervert."

"I think what we learned here," I say to Inuyasha, "Is that boys throw the word _love _around."

He leans in so close I'm forced to sit on the bench, "What do you want me to do to prove it?"

I lightly push him away and shake my head. "You can't, so, sucks to be you."

He pulls the half-smile he always does and backs away. "You bowl first, babe."

I also really, really hate the word babe, but I don't say anything. "No, thanks, I'll pass." Inuyasha pushes me forward, hands me a green bowling ball, and puts his arms on mine to help me, like in those cheesy movies. "Seriously, Inuyasha."

"Oh," Sango says. "Shut up, Kaggie, you'll ruin it. This is _adorable_."

"Is that why you took a picture?"

"DUH! Just be pleasant, you know, for once," Sango teases.

I mean, maybe I suck at being in relationships, but it's not my fault. I've never really been in one of these cute relationships Sango expects me to be a part of. I'm not the cute type. What other people find cute, I find extremely and unbearingly corny. We roll the ball, and Inuyasha turns back to Sango as every pin falls. "Ignore her. She acts like that, but her breath always gets caught when I do things like that."

"It does not," I defend. "That's probably just me choking on your scent."

Miroku laughs, "We've all heard about how your heart skips a beat. Too cute."

"Hey!" I say, shoving Inuyasha in the shoulder. "Stop having demonic hearing!" Sango gets up to bowl. Inuyasha laughs then smiles down at me, and I really wished he didn't have any affect on me. Some people want a guy like Inuyasha, and some people (me) are happy by themselves. Not to say I don't like him, because I do, and I know I do. But..

"Are you thirsty?" Inuyasha asks.

"That's what she said!" Miroku yells.

I really need more mature friends.


	31. Chapter 31

I sat turned in my seat to talk to Sango, math work done early for once. "Just so you know, Kaggie," Sango starts. "Huge sale at Victoria's Secret today through Friday."

"Sango," I sigh. "I can't remember the last time I shopped there."

Sango laughs, "I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't object to supporting my new job by buying you a few products."

Inuyasha turns and gives a small grin. "Of course I'll come visit you at work, Sango. Kagome, what size-"

"Sit!"

I watch as Inuyasha plummets to the ground. "Well," he says, pausing and then pushing himself up. "That was highly unnecesary. You know I have to pay to fix the dents you leave around school, right?"

"_Technically_," I say, "_You_ leave the dents. Maybe if you didn't have such a hard head, we wouldn't have a problem."

"And how do you know I was going to say something perverted? I'll have you know, I was going to ask what size yoga pants you wear."

"No, you weren't."

He grins bigger, "No, I definitely wasn't." I smile back. Sango goes, "aww!" and I roll my eyes.

I sigh and say, "I'll stop by later, Sango. Inuyasha, what size bra do you wear?"

* * *

><p>I go to the store around six and get panties for myself, rather than for Inuyasha. I grab two pairs of yoga pants and head to the register.<p>

"Kagggggiiiie!" Sango says, ringing up my items. "Can I just say what a wonderful employee discount I get?"

"That's great."

"Cute undies, Kags, who's gonna be seeing them?" Sango asks, winking.

I sigh dramatically, "Everyone around me is becoming Miroku."

She rolls her eyes, smiling. "You always think those jokes are funny, unless they're directed at you. Which is why we're all teasing you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Of course, babydoll." I raise my eyebrows, and she ignores me. "But anyway, thought you might want to know that Inuyasha, Kikyo and Yuka are partners for our science project."

"Who are you partners with?" I ask.

"Miroku and Kouga. Seriously wish you were in that class, it's so much fun. Besides me hating 80% of the people in there." She sighs, "Annoying peasants."

"Peasants?"

"Oh, you don't get it. Anyway, I was thinking how those three are a dream team. You know, until Kikyo and Yuka get in a fight during class."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time for either of them."

Sango laughs, "True, but they're friends and have never physically harmed _eachother_."

"Fair enough. Well, I'm gonna get going, Sango. My science teacher never lets us do group projects, and I have to start now or I never will."

"Very true, you usually procrastinate too much. I'll see you later," she waves and I drive myself home.

A minute after I walk through the door, Inuyasha takes the bag from my hand and looks in. "Oh, look, you got my size!"

"Sit!" I yell. "I don't look at your undergarments. Except when you dress like an idiot and sag your pants."

"Would you prefer I go camando when sagging my pants?" he asks, still on the ground.

"Sit!" He grunts in pain on the ground.

"Kagome, knock it off!" He takes a minute to pull himself up. "I mean, if you really want me to stop wearing clothes all together, just let me know."

"How in hell did you interpret that from me sitting- shit, I'm sorry." This time when he pulls himself up, he tackles me and we land on the couch, him on me. "Inuyasha-"

"Payback," he says.

"Inuyasha!"

Before he can attack me with his claws, I pull him into a kiss and we move to sit on the couch instead. I pull away and quickly say "sit", and his face plummets in to the couch.

"That's more comfortable, right?"


End file.
